Dragonborn's Vampire Queen
by Demonic-Slytherin224
Summary: Raven *Male Dragonborn* Comes face to face with another Elderscroll, with the help of his new comrade Serana he will stop the plot to block out the sun. Crossing the Dawnguard and Her father to do it, with no allies in this fight they are alone but so much stronger than they ever were apart. While she is a Vampire she brings him back to Humanity and He protects her with everything.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer- I don't own Skyrim or any province, game or characters there of._

* * *

Chapter One: Knowledge is Power.

Two figures walked slowly over the swamp like hills of Hjaalmarch, it was the dead of night and the clouds hung closely to the sky blocking most of the light from the single moon from above. While one figure, a woman wearing dark, light cloth armor walked with ease and grace over stones and sticks, her black hair held in her brads she was deathly pale, yet she was also fit. The other was having a bit more trouble tripping over small roots or stones, his armor was heavy, yet barely made a sound as he walked, from the looks of it he was a male, and his helmet blocked the view to his face.

The woman looked over with her glowing yellow eyes "How far are we?" She asked softly, truth was she was tired, not from lack of sleep but of blood.

The man stopped and looked around for a landmark "Not far, I can see it from here." He said casually, he was looking for his home Windstad Manor. Being the closest option for him to rest without heading into a town. "Only a few people should be there, Serana."

Serana nodded, though it was dark outside she still wore her hood up. Raven had told her about the area they were in, how it was filled with vampires. The last thing she wanted was to be killed after finally being set free. She cast a curious glance at her savior.

Raven was a tall Nordic man, he had removed his helmet to speak with her back at the Crypt. He looked like he was carved from ice, just from how pale and cold he looked. His eyes were like a fresh snow white and his hair which he grew down to his shoulders was a dark black, darker than her own. He couldn't be more than 22 or 25 but he knew his stuff, just from the little show of getting out of the Crypt and getting to her.

He was a warrior, but a unique with his fighting style. He only used a sword to fight in combat, a dagger or bow if he was going for a silent kill and a shield to block. If she was to guess he had to be one of the best blades men in the province. However the way he moved made her think, Thief or Assassin just at how silent he was.

Raven seemed to only use Ebony for his weapons and the craftsmanship was amazing, there were Runes wrapped around certain places in his armor, she could feel the magicka rolling off of the metal when she got too close.

"We're here." He whispered walking through an arch way.

Serana looked up and was slightly amazed, the place was beautiful and well maintained, from the outside look it had an entrance hall, the main hall and a kitchen of sorts based on the single fireplace. It was a two story but she had a feeling it had a basement as well. Two towers rose from the ground at the right and rear of the house, to the left was a slopped room with no second story.

"I built this a month ago, I think I did a good job all by myself." He said in a calm tone looking around for something, from here she could hear him whisper something, it sounded like Ancient Norse.

With a start he threw his shield into the dirt, pulled out his bow, drew a lone arrow then fired it into the dark. A mangled cry and hiss could be heard then, a pair of glowing yellow eyes appeared from the shadows "They followed us here." He muttered firing another shot at the eyes.

Serana drew her dagger and closed her left hand focusing on fire, a fire ball quickly morphed and she sent it out after the Vampire or Vampire's.

Raven tossed his bow away and grabbed his shield quickly, he saw something Serana missed. A faint outline of a person, the person slammed his sword into Raven's shield. Which the Nord blocked, slid out of and sent a shield punch at him aiming for the face or neck.

A sick crush and a gurgle let him know that he hit the creature's neck. "**Lass**" He whispered looking for the outline of the other Vampire. Which he found and threw the shield at, drawing his dagger as the fanged monster was hit by the shield, he threw that as well. The roar of pain let him know he hit but not anywhere vital.

Serana's firebolts now flew over his head and a mangled screamed was heard for a second before all was quiet.

Raven walked over and pulled his dagger out of the Fang's shoulder, Serana hit the poor bastard in the face and neck, he quickly looked for anything good like jewelry or gold.

"You built this place from the ground up?" She asked walking over dagger still drawn.

Raven nodded "You can put that away." He said looking at her dagger "There's no one else around."

Serana rose a brow "How would you know that?" She asked slightly confused.

Raven let out a sigh "Let's just go inside." He said calmly, walking towards his front door.

She followed him trotting behind a little "Engar! Sonir! Valdimar! Eola!" She heard him shout removing his helmet.

"In the main hall my Thane!" A deep male Nordic voice answered.

Raven moved into another set of doors, where a long table stood near a fireplace. At the table two Nordic men sat sharing a batch of mead, on the stairs a Breton woman with an eye blinded sat drinking from her own cup as the Nord bard played her lute. Serana looked at each new face, the Breton stood up.

"Keeper, you know what this is don't you?" She said her hand drifting towards her sliver blade.

Raven held up a hand "I do, or have you forgotten Eola my post?" He said in a voice laced with power.

Eola bowed her head "Of course. I apologize, Keeper of the Ring." She said in a small voice.

"Valdimar. Anything I should be aware of in Morthal?" He asked to the Nord in armor.

He shook his head "No, my Thane. I have nothing to report." He said sipping his mead.

Raven turned to Eola "We got a message from the Jarl in Whiterun." She said pulling the letter out of her pouch.

"Balgruuf? What could he want?" He mumbled breaking the seal and reading the letter, once finished he rolled his eyes "Wonderful, I'll have to make my way to Whiterun soon. The Hall of the Dead is unrestful again." He turned to Serana "This is Serana, we'll only be here for a night."

Serana stood behind Raven "Hello." She said calmly.

Raven sighed "There is a coffin in the basement, you are welcome to use." He said in a calm voice "Eola must have eaten recently, I am sure there is some blood as well."

Serana rose a brow "Why do you have a coffin." She said in a confused tone.

Raven chuckled "Was a vampire at one point. It was good for sneaking around." He answered walking up the other set of stairs "I'll be in my bed if anyone has use of me."

Raven headed up to his room "I'm sorry, what just happened?" Serana asked.

Eola held up a hand and led her to the back room, a lone table stood near a place for dishes and an anvil. Above the dishes a shield of Morthal and twin Iron Hammers were placed proudly.

"Sit." Eola instructed, she walked over to a bloody looking barrel and filled two glasses, she then sat across from her and place the goblet in front of Serana "Its blood, fresh within a day." She said calmly sipping.

"You're not a Vampire are you?" Serana asked, sipping the lukewarm red liquid, it was better than nothing.

Eola shook her head "No, I am a servant of Namira. Lady of Decay." She explained "Raven is the keeper of our lady's ring, when he asked me to become his steward. I accepted, bandits satisfy my hunger." She spoke in a casual tone of voice with no worry.

Serana nodded "I heard he was Thane? Of Morthal?" She wasn't going to ask why Raven was part of the cult of cannibals, it could be a fun story.

Eola nodded swishing the blood in her mouth "Of Morthal, Solitude, Markarth, Riften, Windhelm, Whiterun, Winterhold, Dawnstar and Falkreath." She listed off "He's a very important person."

Serana's brow's shot to her head "He is Thane of all the holds?!" She said in shock.

"Yes." Eola smirked, recalling how much mail she would get for him from all over the Provence.

"Amazing." She said simply "He must be quiet the warrior."

Eola laughed gently "He is more than a warrior." She said with a calm smile.

Serana gave her a questioning look.

"He is the Harbinger of the Companions." Eola said casually, when a dagger landed point down on her chair where her legs were spread.

"Speak of me again, Eola." Raven's voice whispered from above.

Eola paled "The trapdoor to the cellar is over there, Good night Serana." She said quickly standing not touching the dagger and walking off.

Serana rose a brow '_He is more than a Warrior, I am sure of it. He wasn't interested in my magic so he either knows the level or has worked with people who have.' _She thought out walking over to the cellar and entering it '_He knew those vampires were there but he didn't use a spell….all I heard was a whisper, strange…very strange.'_

* * *

Serana woke a few hours later and pushed open the coffin lid, she rose a brow at the figure that sat in the chair next to a suit of Iron banded armor. "Good Morning." She said calmly, she felt much better now with the blood into her system.

Raven grunted he was wearing his ebony armor "We should get moving." He explained "The sun will be up soon."

Serana nodded and walked over to the ladder "I would prefer you go up first." She said with a smirk.

Raven chuckled "Want to check out my ass?" He asked climbing the ladder.

Serana rolled her eyes, and climbed up after him.

Within the next few minutes they walked over to a small sail boat with what looked like Dragon scales nailed to the rails and a black dragon on the sail. "This is mine. Sometimes it's better than walking or horse back."

Serana smiled, this man was more interesting all the time.

Raven helped her onto the boat which was at best made for four to sit, it had some provisions of food and water but nothing major if they wreaked it would keep them alive for a day or two.

"So the Dragon scales? Must have taken a lot to find those." She said, Dragons were quite alive when she was being sealed away.

"Not really….I took them from their dead bodies." He said in a calm voice, setting up the sail and removed the anchor then untied the boat from the dock. He set off for around Solitude.

Serana rose a brow "You killed a dragon…." She said in a soft voice.

"I do it all the time." He explained with little care of his own "Part of my 'Job' or destiny."

"What do you mean?"

"I am Dragonborn." He said removing his helmet and looked at the water "**Fo**" He said calmly and a small winter storm, appeared at his lips.

Serana's eyes widened "What else are you?" She said in a worried voice, she had heard a few small stories of the Dragonborn before she was sealed away. She also knew that Dragons were in nature Dominant. Which would explain the need of his to be the best or become the Hero.

"That is all you need to know." He said calmly, he wouldn't tell her of his dealings with the Dedric Lords, Being the Guild Master, Listener or Arch Mage. If he could have helped it, he would have only told her that he was Thane of Morthal and left it at that. Eola and her big mouth.

* * *

Raven and Serana sailed in silence for the next hour or so before she spoke up "There." She pointed off at the large castle on a single island "Sail there."

"Impressive." He commented, he had explored all reaches of Skyrim from the Crypts of the Nordic legends to the ruins of Dwemer. He had seen the Reach and explored caves that would make most men or mer would wet themselves. Though the place looked ruined he would say it was impressive.

Serana smiled "Sorry, I didn't tell." She said softly.

"I can imagine why. Not the sort to sit in a Castle all day are we?" He spoke with a smirk playing at his lips, he brought the boat round and locked it the dock. He threw the anchor over and tied the boat down. "Let's get you home, Serana."

Serana smiled in thanks, she was glad to have met this man. If things went wrong she would know where to find him, if she could help it she wouldn't go to the Dawnguard. For a Vampire hunter he didn't seem to mind the creatures.

Raven and Serana walked up to the bridge "Hey. I need to tell you something before we get in there." She said softly.

Raven turned at looked over at her "Something wrong? You okay?" He asked slightly muffled with his helmet back on.

Serana smiled "Yeah, I'm fine thanks. I also want to thank you for helping me get here." She said calmly "The problem is that, if my father is in there. Let me do the talking…and don't take any deals from him alright…" She explained, she didn't want this person to be led on by her father, or worse making him into one of them. While he had been a vampire at one point he was clean now, she couldn't imagine him wanting it again.

Raven nodded once "Lead on. Fair lady." He said smiling under his helmet.

Serana rolled her eyes and slapped him gently on the shoulder walking passed him.

"My word Lady Serana." The Gatekeeper said with wide eyes "Welcome home my dear, ah I see you brought a pet. Lord Harkon will want to see you, please come in, come in. "He said in an elderly voice, opening the gate and unlocking the door.

Serana entered with Raven walking with his head held up behind her well next to her. His pride would not let her lead him on.

"Who are you to enter this- Serana?" A High-Elf with glowing yellow eyes said with a feral glare before the last word which he smiled and turned off to the balcony "My Lord! Everyone! Lady Serana has returned!"

Serana looked at Raven with bored eyes who looked back calmly "Guess I'm expected." She muttered with a sigh "Wonderful."

Raven glanced at the Elder-Scroll on her back again, he would have never thought he would see one of those again. The last time someone used one, it sent a Destruction God-Dragon through time. He wouldn't let someone use it like that again, even his Elder-Scroll was out of his reach. He placed it in a display case in his home of Whiterun, using several locks and enchantments to seal it.

Vex had a key, Arngeir had a key, Aela had a key, Nazir had a key, Tolfdir had a key. Each key opened a lock, The Dragonborn himself did not have a key to the locks, because he was the one who crafted the enchantments, the glass could not be broken, the wood wouldn't burn and lock picks would melt in contact with the locks, only the keys which were forged from Dragon Bone would work.

He trusted each key-holder, they wouldn't give over their key without a valid reason from the Dragonborn or they would have it removed from their corpse. He picked each member he trusted, they were spread far enough out that no one would ever find each member.

Serana led him down the main hall, the smell of blood and decay hit him like a ton of bricks. He wouldn't let out a sound, being that he was used to the smell. Crypts often smelled worse.

"Ah, so my daughter returns. I trust you have my Elder-Scroll?" A powerful voice asked, the man had to be Harkon.

"After all these years that's that first thing you ask?" She said softly walking to the middle of the room "Yes, I have the scroll."

Harkon rolled his eyes "Of course I am glad to see you. Must I say the words aloud?" He said with a pained look on his face "If only your traitor mother was here, I would celebrate this reunion by placing her head on a spike."

Serana looked over at Raven with a pained look, her eyes told him to remain silent. Which he did, all he did do was shift his arms until they were crossed.

"So, tell me daughter. Who have you brought into our court?" He asked looking Raven up and down with a frown, Raven smirked the man wouldn't be able to get information from him like this.

"This is my Savior." She explained "The one who rescued me."

Harkon turned to Raven "For my daughters safe return, you have my gratitude." He said with a smirk "Tell me what your name is"

"Sorry, isn't it customary for the Lord to share his name." Raven said calmly, he was smirking behind his helmet.

Harkon frowned "Ah Yes, I am Harkon. Lord of the Court."

Raven smiled "I am Christian." He looked over to Serana and she could see his ice-blue eyes behind the helmet's holes one winked at her.

"I trust, Christian that my daughter has told you what we are." He explained, hands on his hips.

"Truthfully I don't care." He said calmly looking at his hand, mocking the Vampire Lord. He spit in the eyes of Gods and Dedra, why would he be afraid of a Vampire?

Harkon bared his fangs "You should, for we are the oldest of Vampires!" He exclaimed and started to pace "We have lived here for centuries, far from the cares of the world beyond us. That was until my wife betrayed me and stole that which I valued most."

Raven rolled his eyes "Are you going to bore me to death, my Lord?" He mocked with a smirk, he loved mocking those he hated or though was trash. This man who cared more about a scroll than his daughter was trash.

Harkon glared at the man before him "Whether I like it or not, you have done me a great service and must be rewarded." He explained with a look of pain on his face "There is but one thing that is equal to an Elder-Scroll and my Daughter."

"Get on with it, Lord." Raven growled.

Harkon let out a growl of his own "I grant you my blood, with it you will be a lion among sheep! Men shall tremble as you walk and you shall never fear death!" He said holding his arms at his sides.

Raven smirked, men already trembled at his wake. Death? Death was an old friend at this point and he would walk with him gladly when the time came. "And should I refuse?"

"Then you will be prey, like all mortals." He explained with a frown on his face "I shall spare you this once, but you shall be banished from these halls. Perhaps you need convincing! Behold the power!" Harkon said hunching over as his skin started to boil like blooded water.

Serana took a step back "He loves to show off." She muttered to Raven.

Harkon exploded with a shower of blood and skin. A creature stepped forward, he looked like a grey human bat. The wings looked weak and brittle, he wore a crown and a jewelry around him, a loin cloth covered most his waist and draped to the floor.

"This is the power I offer!" He growled "Now! Make your choice!"

Raven rolled his eyes and removed a scrap of skin from his shoulder guard, he looked unamused or impressed "That's it?" He asked with a bored tone of voice.

The Hall broke out in gasps and whispers, some Raven could hear but would rather not repeat.

"Chose!" Harkon roared.

"Can I swap out your gift for coin? Weapons? Jewels?" He said calmly, listing off, he wanted to piss off the wannabe Lord.

Harkon broadened his shoulders "So you refuse this gift!" He exclaimed.

Raven shrugged "Yes, I refuse your gift. I would rather like to trade it out." He explained in a bored tone.

Harkon twitched "Bring me a Dedric sword, one of the enchanted ones." He snapped to a thrall "And a sack of coins with jewels." Slowly he reformed himself "You are a fool, Christian. I hope you know you are now prey."

Raven nodded and bowed his head a little "I thank you for you generosity." He said calmly, smiling behind his helmet.

Harkon waved him off and walked over to his seat, looking drained from the power.

Serana walked over to him "That was….impressive." She said with a kind smile "I didn't think you were that skilled."

Raven chuckled "Ah my dear, I am skilled with the tongue in more ways than one." He said calmly "Perhaps you would like to experience one such skill?" He added with a whisper.

Serana blushed gently which stood out on her pale skin "Perhaps another time, I'll see you again." She said calmly.

"Of that I have no doubt." He spoke in a peaceful tone.

The Thrall walked over and handed him a Dedric blade glowing with a fire energy. Raven placed the blade on his back and took the sack from the Thralls other hand "I shall take my leave. Farewell Lord Harkon, Lady Serana." He said turning around "Perhaps I shall show you my skill one day Lord!" He exclaimed walking up the stairs.

The Great Door slammed shut, Harkon chuckled weakly as he down his blood cup "Fetch me the Bloodstone chalice." He instructed a Vampire Nord to his left "Serana, I wish to speak with you."

Serana nodded and followed him to his back room "What do you want father?" She asked softly.

"How well do you know that boy?" He asked with a growl.

"Christian? Not very well, he is a member of the Dawnguard. He trusted me enough to lead me home." She said softly, she wouldn't betray Raven's trust. While powerful he couldn't protect all the lands of the Province.

"Ah. The Dawnguard." He said with a feral smile "Perhaps I shall send a team to show them our strength."

Serana sighed, she would meet with Raven soon. She would have to make a choice, her Father who was follow the blasted prophecy to the ends of the realm. Or the Dragonborn who had invited her into his home, stood against his friends and fought for her. Not only that but he played her father brilliantly. She was leaning to Raven, but would give it another day before she made her choice.

* * *

Raven sailed back to Windstad Manor, from there he placed the blade in a chest full of other Dedric weapons, and then he placed the sack of coins in a safe that was overflowing with other such sacks.

He took his leave via Shadowmere. He would have to return to the Dawnguard to explain what happened in the Castle. Isran would likely not be happy but Raven couldn't care less about what the paranoid man would say.

His thoughts drifted to Serana, while she was a vampire. She was a sexy one at that, she wasn't hostile or violent like the other vampires he had fought, should they cross paths again. He would not fight her.

* * *

_**Hello Hello, I was thinking about writing something Skyrim for a while and I love the Dawnguard expansion. If you readers have anything to offer the story such as a change in the main quest line or add-on's then I would gladly accept. Of course this will be a SeranaXDragonborn story, the idea of the Dragonborn is that he has the blood of the dragon, if he has the inborn ability to shout so he should have the temperament of one as well. A Dragon is prideful, dominate and intelligent. So would the Dragonborn, which is why you can become the Thane or Head of a fraction because you are dominating those below you. At least that is my idea of the Dragonborn. Any comments feel free to add- Sign with regards 'The Demon'**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I do not own anything Elder_Scrolls or Dawnguard.**

* * *

Chapter Two: Talk to the Birds.

The Last Dragonborn rode silently through Labyrinthian, he recalled being here on several different adventures. Bringing the Dragon Priest masks here, exploring the labyrinth and the ruins, then of course there was the Staff of Magnus. That quest had opened his eyes to the truth of the Arch-Mage before him, the man had pushed his friends forward and caused their deaths. This also opened his eyes at his true strength, if a group of college mages ranging from the school of Conjuration and Destruction could all be slain by a single Dragon Priest yet he walked out with very little trouble or a threating wound. Of course then he was ambushed by that Thalmor idiot, which he gutted as soon as he opened his mouth.

Though he sided with the Empire during the Civil war, he hated the Thalmor with every being of his body. Much like he hated the Blades, where the Grey-Beards put him to the test and presented him with the Way of the Voice for him to walk down, he was not told to walk down the path nor were they disappointed at his choice as a son of Akatosh. The Blades had forced him to help them, while they claimed to be his allies they wanted to use him to slay all Dragons. He would never harm Paarthurnax, Odahviing or Vedfoah. Paarthurnax was his mentor and trainer in the dragon tongue, Odahviing was his well body guard and Ruvaakfoah had sworn to be his ally when Aludin had been killed.

Shadowmere's hooves crunched the frost as he trotted, his first stop was Whiterun as he would remove the threat in his favorite town. A Frost Troll let out a loud roar but Raven ignored it and clipped his heels into his horse's side and he took off like a shot.

It wouldn't be long before he was at Whiterun, though he had only been in Skyrim for a few short months or around two years. The town had expanded a little, when he first came the walls were falling apart but he told the Jarl that he should build them up, which he agreed to after Ulfric had attacked his hold.

He was well liked in the city and was the Harbinger of the guild within, though he felt as if he never truly earned the right. Kodlak had been murdered before Raven had the chance to learn much about the man or the duties of Harbinger but with the help of the Twins and Aela he was doing well.

He gave a friendly nod to the people he passed and removed his helmet when he passed through the gates, he clipped it his sword belt and slid his shield onto his back. It wasn't long before he was at the Hall of the Dead.

An elderly priest of Arkay by the name of Andurs looked up from his book "Ah Raven, Hello." He greeted with a smile.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" He asked slipping on his helmet and shield.

Andurs stood slowly and led him to an opening in the catacombs "This wall was broken down by Dragur, I have never heard of them being in anything but Nordic Crypts." He explained.

Raven nodded "Send word to my circle and have one of them guard this post, you should start sealing this wall." He explained, this couldn't be the entrance to the Crypt so if they sealed it while he explored he would find his way out again.

Andurs nodded and made his way back up the stairs.

Raven let out a sigh "This, will be fun." He said smirking widely.

With that he took a step back the large hole in the wall.

* * *

Serana stretched out in her coffin, Harkon had a room made for her and she slipped into a dreamless sleep that night. Well it wasn't exactly dreamless but all she really saw was black, normally she was haunted by the memories of Bal's summoning day since she had been given her vampire gift. This was the first time that she had slept so soundly, the black figure in her sleep had piercing ice blue eyes that seemed to be like winter.

She quietly made her way down to the main hall, the place was basically empty around this time of the day but she always was an early riser. As she made her way to the table for breakfast she almost walked into a brute with red armor "Hello, Serana. Miss me?" His Nordic voice purred at her.

Serana rolled her eyes "Move, Orthjolf." She said simply.

"So harsh." He grunted "You know Harkon approved of us before you were taken away." He took a step towards her "Shall we make up for lost time?"

"You take another step towards me and I will turn you inside out." She hissed clutching her dagger as her hand ignited with fire.

He rose a brow and started to laugh "You think can do that?" He sneered down at her.

"I can and I will dance in your blood. Now move before I feed your bits to the bone hawks." She snarled, her eyes silted and changed to a blood red.

Orthjolf frowned and got out of her way, she quickly stomached the blood and meat that she was presented with. She was still tired, the years without blood and being in a coma had taken a toll on her as her body was still stiff and she couldn't access a large amount of her Magicka reserves.

When she had been rested she would more than likely leave this dread place, after all Raven had a better taste with décor than her father.

* * *

A howl of pain, a grunt then a crashing noise sounded through the Crypt Raven walked through he released his fingers and the summoned blade vanished. He wasn't going to dirty his blade with these weaklings, and he had enough magicka to spare. He had walked through the traps and slit the throats of the Dragur that hadn't seen him.

He assumed he was getting close to the main chamber, there he would find the most important and powerful person. He would also find a chest of loot and maybe a new shout, though he doubted the latter. He thought he had learned all the shouts that the Grey-Beards were willing to teach him. However once he freed Serana he found another word to a shout '**Gaan**' or Stamina.

A Nordic puzzle door stood in front of him and he almost laughed. Early on he had found a Steel Dragon claw, if he was new at this he wouldn't give the item a second thought but being that he also collected all the other claws, having bought the Golden one for much more than it was really worth. Wolf, Bat and Dragon and the door opened slowly, he stepped over it and continued down his path.

He walked into the main chamber, it was very similar to him being the Crypts were all very much alike. A circle was inscribed into the floor and slowly he stood in the center, a sudden burst of lightning coursed through him and he felt all his Magicka being drained from him. He fell to his knees and started to pant, it wasn't a slow normal burn no this was forced.

Three loud cracks rang through the room and Two Dragur Death Lords stood up and an Overlord. They all readied their weapons, the Overlord pointed towards him "**Yol!**" He shouted send the fire at Raven.

The Nordic man looked up from behind his helmet and rolled out of the way behind a column, quickly he reached into his side pouch and pulled out a blue bottle. He lifted his helmet enough and downed the potion. He felt the cool liquid flow down his throat and the fire of Magicka swelled again within him. He focused on the plane of Oblivion.

He heard laughing and footsteps ring towards him, he pulled on his Magicka and forced a being from the plane. A roar of "_I smell weakness!"_ let him know he summoned the Lord of Dedra. He clipped on his shield and pulled out his sword.

He charged forward "**Fus Ro Dah!**" He roared at the Deathlord to his left, while his Lord clashed with the other Deathlord. He started to do battle with the Overlord, the battle on lasted for a few minutes, at some point he was being outnumbered but quickly killed the two Death Lords. So it was just him and the Overlord.

He circled the Dragur "_Hi los pruzah noot, aazrii Zu'u los pruz" _He said in a calm voice, the voice of his forefathers and of his native tongue.

The Dragur roared with laughter "_Geh, Zu'u fund lost wah rolur voth hi. Ni ont lost dii zeymah mah till daar sul._" His voice was harsh and he seemed to smirk.

Raven bowed his head and they clashed once more.

(You are well skilled, Pity I am better- Yes, I would has to agree with you. Not once has my brother's fell till this day.)

* * *

Serana sat on the floor of her room in a meditative state, she was relaxed and trying to unlock her Magicka. After what seemed like hours she felt the air around her crackle with her power and the walls shook a little dust loose, the smell of ozone cleared the room of scent.

She tested her power and fired a quick ball of flame at the door which was engulfed into the flames. She smiled before this block she would have scorched it, she threw a small blast of frost at the now flaming door putting it out.

She sat back down at peace, she let her mind drift and was remembering the Crypt.

~Flash Back~

Serana shook her head quickly "I won't do this!" She hissed at her Mother.

The Older Vampire merely sighed "Serana you need to understand it is necessary." She said in a somber tone "I will come for you, I promise." She said bringing forward a Thrall that slammed his hand on the button and was drained of his blood.

The Thrall fell limply off to the side and a second to his place, she did the same thing the last one had done and a small obelisk rose from the ground.

Serana shook her head again "I am not doing this! You can't put me in there!" She pleaded, trying to have her see reason.

"You will not take that tone of voice with me!" She snapped as the door slid down and she pushed Serana into the small enclosure.

"Why can't we just seal the scroll in here?" She pleaded.

"You must do as I say, now sleep." She snapped and fired a green bolt at her daughter.

Serana felt her body go numb and slowly she was welcomed by the darkness. She was afraid, her body wouldn't move and she could sense nothing, even her eyes which would see through the darkest night only saw black. When she felt her strength return she pushed and screamed against the walls, she never wanted this. She never wanted this.

~Forward Flash~

The supply of blood had ran dry some time ago and she fell into a coma, while Vampires were immortal without blood their bodies shut down. Then suddenly she felt fire course through her, from her parched lips down to her toes. It was blood, the metal taste let her know that but this blood was so much more, it was like fire and burned. Yet it was a good burn, a burn that never left a mark but brought her back.

A few short minutes passed before she felt the wall open, being in the dark for so long make her blind to the light, her muscles refused to move and she fell forward. Yet she never touched the ground, a pair of warm metal hands stopped her "Are you okay?" A voice asked, it was muffled but it was male.

She slowly started to move again "I need to sit." She said simply, staggering over to one of the stairs and sat down. She looked up at the man who had saved her, he was mortal she could tell yet he wasn't, he had an air about him. "W-Who sent you?" She spoke softly.

"The Dawnguard." He answered calmly, leaning on the obelisk "A group of Vampire hunters, keep that in mind."

"Oh…" She said simply, not looking up at him.

He removed his helmet so she could see his face "Who were you expecting?" He asked with his normal deep voice.

"Well…truthfully someone like me." She muttered closing her eyes.

The Nord nodded in understanding "Why were you locked away like this?" He asked crossing his arms.

"Sorry…it's complicated… I don't really know if I should trust a Vampire hunter." She replied dryly.

He frowned "Right, so tell me why I shouldn't kill you?" He asked laying a hand on his sword.

"Because something bigger is going on than killing one vampire…I don't really have the strength to fight you anyway." She said with a small sigh.

He sighed "Just how long were you in there?" He said in a blunt tone.

She shrugged a little "I feel like it's been ages." She said softly "Who is Skyrim's high king?"

Raven grimaced "Elisif the Fair, she is supported by the Empire." He said with a bored look.

"Er…Empire?" She said with a confused face "What era is this?"

"Fourth. 203, 23 Frost Fall." He answered looking down at his journal that was falling apart.

She looked up at him with wide fearful eyes "Oh…this-this well bad." She answered rubbing the back of her neck.

"So any clue what's going on?" He asked crossing his arms again.

"I don't know, people were after me. I might know someone that knows what's going on." She started to explain.

"Where is this person?" He asked.

"My family's island is in the northern Solitude area, it should still be there." She said smiling a little "I'm Serana by the way." She stood up slowly, her muscles refused to move as she remembered.

He nodded shorted, pulling out a dagger and a beat up flagon. He slit along his hand and let it drain into the cup. "Drink, I'm not carrying you." He said running a potion over the wound and sealing it.

"Why are you offering me your blood?" She asked not ever meeting someone who just give blood willingly.

His lips curled into a smile, he had fangs but they were shorter than her own "It's complicated." He said slipping his helmet back on "My name is Raven"

~End of Flashback~

Serana chuckled at the end of the memory, Raven was a smart ass but he had the right. Being as skilled as he was, she felt safe with him. After the cup of blood she felt her energy return, slowly though but it was there.

During the journey he spoke a few times to her, though he never asked about the Scroll. His eyes made the connection but he never pried.

Unlike her father. She glanced across the room where she had placed it, her father was too busy to ask for it at the moment. So she held onto it, being that her mother told her to look after it. When she saw her again, she was going to have word with her…or blood…that would work as well.

* * *

Raven smiled hovering over the corpse of the Overlord, his shield at a single dent and his sword was slightly duller but he was alive, with no injury. He moved slowly over to the Word wall and felt the word wash over him, the soul of the slain connected the meaning Shock, and spinning on his heel he roared "**Reik!**" A circle of lightning burned into the wall cracking the air and leaving the smell of power. This would help him fight mages, this was going to be fun.

He headed to the exit and found it was blocked off, this wasn't the same point he entered from but he wasn't going to head back that way, it would take him all day. "**Fus Ro Dah**" He shouted at the wall. Which crumbled at his shout, he was face to face with a group of Bandits…from the looks of it…this was silent moon camp…Wonderful. He cracked his knuckles "Well…Well…What have we here." He said in a deathly cold voice.

A bandit Breton looked up "Run!?" He shouted, as the others paled at the Dragonborn that had shouted through the wall.

* * *

A day later, the dark clad armored hero ran forward to the Fort as a group of Biters attacked. He seemed to melt into the shadows as he pulled out his bow, he took aim and fired a single shot at the back of one's head. It fell quietly and then he fired again, Isran and the other Guards ran forward the Vampires were no match for the trained Vampire Hunters.

Isran walked forward "I knew they would find us, it was only a matter of time. I hope you have good news." He said in a grim voice.

Raven laughed "Right, good news. That idiot vigil is dead, slain by Vampires." He said in a playful tone, as a crow nearby landed on his shoulder. He preened the bird's feather softly as it leaned in towards his ear.

Isran sighed "Damn, what did you find at that Crypt?"

Raven shrugged "Nothing much, they were looking for a woman." He answered vaguely, he had a feeling Serana let it slip he was part of the Dawn.

"A woman that doesn't make any sense…what aren't you telling me." The man said in a cold voice.

"They have an Elder Scroll."

As the words were uttered out of his mouth he was thrown onto the ground with Isran on top of him "AND YOU LET THEM LIVE!" He roared spit flying at Raven's helmet, the crow had taken off in a hurry.

His whole suit started to grow cold, his eyes turned that frost white as an aura started to burn around him "Get off me. Now." He whispered not moving, his blood started to boil.

Isran made no attempt to move "Why! Didn't stop them!" He shouted.

Raven grabbed Isran by his neck though he was tempted to snap it, he threw him off, "**Gron Horvut Qulek**" He shouted at the man, Isran's whole body locked up nothing moved, not even his mouth or eyes.

"Like this?" Raven asked with a smirk "A shout of my own design, it binds people, locks them in place." He turned to face Isran with his cold helmet and eyes "I was out numbered, I don't think they will have the scroll for long, if you were smart you wouldn't have touched me." He said pulling out the small Dawnguard badge that Isran gave him, and threw it at his feet "I'll handle this alone, come after me or my allies" He said walking away.

He looked at the tower nearby that they had set up to watch for the Biters "**Al Tursak Kren**" He roared like a great dragon of old. The tower was hit by the purple wave and started to fall, the bricks shook loose and the tower fell. "I will do that to your whole fort." He said simply, he walked away though his throat burned at the power he had used. The first shout was more about concentration the last one, was about power and will. Didn't mean it still didn't hurt.

That was the best part of being Dragonborn, while he was a natural learner of the Voice. Dragon's had been able to create their own words much like the one shout DragonRend. He chuckled as he walked, the other members of the Dawn were crossed between trying to kill him or simply bowing their heads in fear. He was the son of Akatosh and his voice would be heard by anyone who stopped him.

He was heading back to Windstad Manor, he had a feeling a guest was on her way.

* * *

A few hours earlier, Serana sat in her room by the window, a crow had made its way to her and she preened its feathers softly. She always liked animals compared to humans, she was going to leave, while she didn't like the Dawnguard, she had to stop her father. One way or the other "I wonder if he's wanting for me." Though she doubted that, her words hung in the air as the bird watched her. She looked down at bird and smiled, the bird cawed and took flight, sometimes she wished she could fly, she wondered what it felt like to be free.

* * *

_**Hello Hello, So for this first part I stayed relatively true to the Cannon, however I hated the Dawnguard and Vampires. So we are doing things my way from here on, I think I made it clear as to why Serana seemed to be lacking in power last chapter. She was sealed away when the Dwarves were still around and the First Empire had yet to begin. Two skeletons were found nearby so I used that to my advantage. Anyway, Raven and Serana will handle this basically on their own, in the DLC they do it all themselves anyway. So send me your post of hate or love- Sign 'The Demon'**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I do not own Skyrim or Elderscrolls.**

* * *

Chapter Three: Shadows.

Isran let out a growl as he felt his muscles start moving again, he looked at his small band of misfits. Truthfully Raven was his only really vampire hunter, being the Dragonborn held him above the others. He turned to Agmaer, the same boy that came up with Raven "I have a task for you boy. Collect Gunmar, you'll find him in Fallowstone Cave." He ordered the new member who quickly ran off.

Isran turned to an Orc "Durak, get Sorine Jurard. She's somewhere in the Reach, studying the Dwemer." He ordered and the Orc grunted going to collect his supplies.

He looked over at his 'friend' or second in command "Celann, I need you to keep an eye on reports of Moth Priests, if they have an Elderscroll than they'll want to read it." He ordered again, sending the man off.

These tasks were really meant for Raven, he was the closest thing to a people person they had. Gunmar would respect him as a warrior, Sorine would love his interest in the Dwemer and he was a tracker at heart, finding a moth priest would be easy.

Isran let out an annoyed sigh, he sent off his other members to recruit more men and women for their army. Laying his war hammer across his lap as he sat down on a rock, he was waiting for either the Vampires or his men to return. He did not see the raven that was watching from his now destroyed tower.

* * *

Harkon started to pace back and forth in his chambers, his Elderscroll was missing. In his haste to find out more of this 'Christian' he had forgotten to relieve his daughter of it. Being that it was Serana that had left, her room showed no signs of a struggle only that her window was open. The Watchman said that Serana wanted to go for a walk so he let her go, he had killed the man for that.

He was extremely annoyed and happy that his men brought back the bloodstone chalice, they had killed each other for that damn thing. If the Dawnguard had the Elderscroll then they would need to read it.

He left his chambers and approached his dining hall "May I have your attention!" He roared at the members of his court. "I have been spreading rumors of an Elderscroll in the area, and I believe a Moth Priest has come looking for it." He paused leaning on the rail "Find him and bring him to me! If you find my daughter, do not kill her but bring her to me as well!" He ordered his court "Well! What are you waiting for? Step to it!"

A crow watched the scene from a chandelier, the court moved as quickly as they could eager to please their master, the bird took off towards the door that was now open as people left.

* * *

Raven rode Shadowmere back to Windstad Manor, he knew Serana was likely to beat him there but then again, she was on foot and he had the fastest steed in the land. He glanced at the sky checking to see if he had any news from his mother, he spotted a Hawk circling him. Slowing his steed down so the bird may land on his shoulder, he relived it of its message and it took off again. He bit open the scroll and read it as Shadowmere continued to trot.

_Listener! _Wonderful, Cicero. _Cicero was wondering when the Listener would return, while we're keeping up with your order of listening, to the rumors of those seeking us, which I should remind is your job! Anyway, Dear Mother must be getting so….lonely without her listener, yes she has Cicero but Cicero can only speak but never Listen! One sided conversations are enough to drive one mad! Please Dear Sweet Listener, come home soon. Nazir says hello and Babette has a new poison for you to try.- Sign The Keeper of our Mother._

Raven let out a sigh, he had been ignoring the Brotherhood lately and now that he thought of it, he had done that with the College as well. He had been in Jorrvaskr drinking the twins under the table and then in the Ragged Flagon trying and failing to hit on Sapphire.

Officially he was relieved of his post as a Legate in the Imperial army but was on orders to hunt and kill Stormcloaks on sight. He was occasionally asked by the Jarls to make an appearance or help with an issue in the hold but he was normally free to use his time as he saw fit.

Rolling up the scroll he placed it in Shadowmere's saddlebag and focused on riding, he was getting close to Whiterun. Being he had just visited he would keep riding up and through to his Manor.

* * *

Serana walked at a calm slow pace, in a good mood. She was feeling energized thanks to removing the block her magicka had made and drinking her fill of blood, though it wasn't like Raven's it was still filling. She glanced to her left and saw Solitude in the distance, she knew the general location of his Manor being that it was only a stone's throw from Morthal.

As she walked she began to think about what she would do next, to get a full grasp on what her father was going to try and do they would need someone to read the Scroll. So they would need a Moth Priest, being that they need one it might be a journey to the White Gold Tower. It wouldn't hurt to ask the College of Winterhold if they had seen one or heard from one recently.

"Well. What have we here?" A voice brought her out of her thoughts.

Serana looked up from under her hood and saw three High Elves surrounding her, Raven had made a comment that most High Elves in Skyrim were Thalmor and always moved in three's. "Can I help you with something?" She asked with a bored look.

The Leader smirked at her "I believe you can" He said with distaste "Do you know of a Nordic man by the name of Crow?" He asked hand drifting to his side.

"Crow?" She asked to make sure she had heard him right.

"Yes that is what we believe to be his Assassin alias, his true name is Raven?" The man growled.

Serana nodded her head a little "I've heard of him." She said calmly, the Thalmor must not like Raven too much.

The Leader sighed "Yes, Yes almost everyone has heard of Raven or Crow, Even Vulture." He said glaring at her "I meant do you know him?"

"No." She said casually, as she inspected her nails.

"Being you are so conversational, would you mind answering a question?" He asked with a feral smirk.

Serana shrugged, pulling her hood a little. The sun was bright today.

"What do you think of Talos?" He asked, the other two seemed to move to her left and right.

"Who?" She asked, having no idea what he was talking about. It sounded familiar, Raven might have mentioned it.

"Don't play dumb, Girl." He snapped.

Serana twitched "Did you just call me girl?" She whispered, her eyes flashed red.

"I did." He confirmed "You are a lost little Nordic girl after all."

Serana smiled showing off her fangs "Away with you, pointed eared fool." She snapped, clearly angry at the Elf.

The Thalmor twitched bring up his hands as they crackled with lightning "Bitch." He cried throwing the lightning at her.

Serana looked at him with a bored expression "Fool." She repeated bringing up a ward as she did.

The Lightning clashes against her ward and when it did she lunged forward, with her fangs bared. Punching him in the gut, ducking under an elven sword and rolling backward. She looked at the scene as it seemed to slow down, her eyes moving faster than the Elves. The Leader was gasping for breath and buckling over, the swordsmen was recovering from the miss and a mace wielder was pulling her weapon out of her holster.

She focused on her right hand and thought of a Frost Thrall, in her left she formed a bolt of lightning. Time sped back up as she sprang into action throwing the lightning at the Leader, and created the Frost Thrall that blocked the swordsmen.

The Mace wielder charged at her, her instinct took control as she spun on her heel dodging the attack, she brought back her arm as she spun and slammed the woman in the nose with her knuckles.

Serana pulled the dagger out of her belt and threw up another ward blocking the Leaders fire ball. She moved quickly as the woman was recovering from the attack, she pushed her dagger into the woman's chest using her body as cover from another attack.

She heard the sound of Ice cracking and shattering, at best she had another ten seconds before her thrall was gone. She held her hands together and after a split second of focus she threw a large bolt of lightning at the leader, who was then thrown off his feet from the sheer power. Serana focused her magic at the dead woman and with a breath of life pulled her corpse back from the undead, destroying her Ice Thrall in the process.

Within a matter of seconds the Swordsman was slain, not from her but the undead thrall. He couldn't fight his friend and was taken over. She walked over to the leader and looked down at him "Fool." She said simply stepping on his neck, cracking it.

Serana looked behind her and released the thrall, which turned into ash as she fell apart. She smiled at her handy work, she was still a little rusty but she would get back into the swing of things knowing how Raven attracted attention. Then she felt a sharp pain at her side and shoulder, she looked over and checked the wounds, a burn on her side from lightning and a slice in her shoulder. With a sigh she started to heal the wounds with Restoration magic, the cloth was singed a little and had a small cut, she would fix it later.

* * *

Raven stopped for a short rest, munching on a small slice of beef and drinking mead. He glanced at the sky and saw a crow circling. He sighed whistling a little, the crow landed on his shoulder and leaned into his ear.

'_Harkon is planning to take a Moth Priest which he has lured here, he is looking for his daughter as well._' A woman's voice whispered, the crows eyes a rich purple color. '_You are doing well, my son.'_

Raven nodded "Do you have any more news, Mother." He said in a soft voice.

'_Be wary Isran is building up his defenses as well, recruiting and looking for the Priest. You are not alone, but you are in the middle. Use caution.'_ The voice whispered again, it was almost like water the way it flowed.

"I thank you Mother." He said sincerely.

The Crow nipped his ear affectionately '_My sweet little Raven, I shall watch out for you like always.'_ The crow took flight again.

He was fairly close to Morthal but he wanted to take a break, he thought of his Mother and what she had taught him. He alone focused on his swordsmanship yet she pushed him to learn the traits of the Bow and Shadows. She was the one who named him and has always watched over him, he knew she always would.

He stood up and mounted Shadowmere again "Ride on my friend, we have a guest." He muttered to his steed.

By early afternoon he had arrived at the Manor, he glanced at the door and saw a note. It explained that the group went into town and would likely not return until tomorrow. He shrugged and pulled out a key opening his home, he moved to his bedroom removing his armor and weapons placing then on his dresser and chest, he then sat by the fireplace wearing dark clothes. Only a few minutes later did the door knock "Come in Serana." He shouted.

Serana entered the hall and walked over to him "You were expecting me?" She said crossing her arms.

Raven smiled largely "I had a good feeling you were coming here first, you wouldn't run off to the Dawnguard without trying." He said looking over at her.

Serana sighed "I am glad I found you here, I don't think your friends would listen to reason." She said looking at her nails "Even if it hit them in the head."

Raven growled a moment "Do not call them my friends." He said simply, with a cold stare.

Serana took a small step back "I thought you were allies with them?" She said twiddling her thumbs.

"I was." He said calmly "I don't like being touched, Isran tackled me."

"Why…" She asked with a curious stare.

Raven chuckled "They don't like you having an Elderscroll." He said casually.

Serana pursed her lips "Oh." Was all she said.

"Speaking of that scroll, we'll need to find a Moth Priest." Raven said stretching a little.

Serana placed her hands on her hips "Short of a trip to the White-Gold Tower." She said sarcastically "What did you have in mind?"

"Head to Winterhold, I'll talk to Urag he's normally got an ear to the ground." He explained "That don't work we head to the Ragged Flagon, Delvin will help us out."

"Ragged Flagon?" She asked with a raised brow, leaning on a supporting pillar.

"It's in Riften, It's a nice little hideaway bar in the Rat-ways." Raven said telling the truth, not the whole truth but.

"And this Delvin would have information on a Moth Priest?" She asked skeptically.

"Yes, He's always keeping track of important people coming in and out of Skyrim. Elderscrolls are big bucks." He said softly, with a sip from a bottle of mead.

Serana glared at him "So it's a mercenary bar? I thought you had more honor than that" She accused, in a mocking tone. Teasing him really.

"Serana I was a Thief first and a Warrior second, I've worked to get where I am." He explained "It's a bar of thieves and I like it that way."

"I see." She said calmly still looking at him with a small glare.

Raven sipped his mead silently "I have honor above other thieves, I don't kill targets or steal from those who can't afford to replace what I have taken." He said not looking up at her.

"I ran into a Thalmor agent…He said you were an Assassin." She said softly, looking at him "Is it true?"

Raven didn't answer her and stood up, heading up the stairs for his armor. She didn't follow him and he returned a few moments later, dressed in full Ebony garb. She had seen Ebony before but his looked darker, like it was made from shadows.

He walked up until he was standing in front of her "You look better by the way, it wouldn't be helpful if I had to carry you." He said in a kind voice leaning down to face her, being only a little taller than her.

Serana huffed "You're lucky you're cute." She growled walking towards the door.

"Oh am I?" He teased lightly.

Serana sighed "I just opened an Oblivion Gate didn't I?" She asked pinching the bridge of her nose.

"You have no idea, Mind if we make a quick stop in Dawnstar? I need to speak to someone."

Serana rose her brow again, and looked at him with that curious glint in her eyes "Who would that be?" She asked leaning towards him.

Raven smirked "Wouldn't you like to know." He said casually, walking past her and out the doors to Shadowmere.

"This horse is…unique…" She whispered looking at its glowing red eyes.

"When you're someone like me, things tend to go your way more often than not." He said in a voice dripping with pride.

Serana rolled her eyes as he mounted his steed, he held his arm out to her and she climbed on behind him "Are you blessed by any of the Daedra?" She asked as Shadowmere took off.

Raven nodded "I am, though I hate Vile, Mora, Hircine, Malacath, Boethiah and Bal." He explained not looking behind him at her. "Even Jyggalag has taken to respecting me, he granted me a faster grasp of Logic and Sword."

"I had heard he never dealt with mortals and that when he did it was at the turn of an Era!" She said pulling her hood tighter.

The Dragonborn let out a roar of laughter "And I am some mere mortal?" He laughed again as they rode.

She rolled her eyes, of course he would be full of himself "What do you have against Molag Bal?" She asked wondering how this horse could move so fast.

Raven cringed, she could feel his armor get a degree or two colder "I've never liked him." He explained "I don't like being Dominated or Enslaved."

She figured that was as good an answer as ever, she felt a few scars on her back twitch at the thought of her Lord. She knew he wasn't telling the whole truth, if he was lying it was for her own good.

* * *

They stopped just outside of Dawnstar Serana watched as Raven took a small amount of armor out of Shadowmere's saddlebags, the armor was light and dyed a deep blood red. He grouped his Ebony armor together and tied it to his horses back. He pulled a mask out from the folds of the chest piece, it was green, and a few streaks of Black paint spread across in a random fashion, though she figured it could be dried blood "Krosis." He muttered as he slipped it on, he slid his bow, shield and sword into the pieces of armor. He pulled out a folded, Elven bow from a side pouch and what looked like a dagger with a daedric O.

"_From here on I am Crow_." He said looking at her, his voice morphed behind the mask "_Understood?_" She nodded silently, stunned that he had admitted to being an Assassin. "_Place this on_."

In his hand was a shroud that would cover her face "Why? What type of armor is this?" She asked looking it over.

"_Dark Brotherhood_." He said simply "_You don't want anyone to know we were here. I don't want my friends to end up being killed_."

Serana nodded and slipped it on, it covered the lower half of her face and he slipped her a pair of gloves for the cold. The cloth was breathable but she didn't like it that much, it smelled like Death.

From here they walked through the Port City, people averting their eyes from Raven as he walked. A man muttered "Murderer." As they passed a smelter, a woman screamed at the top of her lungs "Just leave us in peace!" though Raven ignored her cries. A guard stopped them "Ah, if it isn't the famous Crow. What do you want? Here to murder someone else?" He said pulling out his iron axe.

Raven laughed darkly "_And if I am_?" He taunted "_I doubt you could pin it on me_."

The guard growled "It's a pity we can't kill people like you. You have to resist arrest." He muttered walking away.

Raven let out a sigh "_That happens pretty often, people don't like me much from killing the Emperor_."

Serana's eyes widened "You've assassinated a man that high of rank?" She whispered.

Raven nodded "_I have_." He led her passed the Dawn and towards the Black door. Once he arrived it whispered to them.

'_What is the river of Life?'_

Raven smirked '_Blood, My brother.'_ He whispered back.

'_Welcome Home.'_ With that the door opened, they had to change the password every now and then or someone could figure it out.

Raven let Serana enter before him, he closed the door softly once they were inside "_Cicero!_" He shouted, looking for the murderous jester.

Like a Shot a man wearing jesters outfit appeared "Oh. Oh. The Listener! The Listener is back! Oh sweet Listener have you brought us a new sister?" He said doing a little dance.

"_No she is a guest._" He said walking passed Serana "_I will commune with the Night Mother, Cicero watch over Lamia, this is an order. You are to do what she asks_." He spoke to the mad jester.

Cicero nodded rapidly "Oh, I will not fail the kind Listener. Come Come Lamia, I will show you the garden, Nazir likes new people oh yes he does." He said grabbing her hand while she shot daggers at Raven for putting her with the jester.

Raven turned towards the Night Mother and got down on one knee "_What is it you ask of me, Bride of Sithis?_" He would never call her Mother, for he only had one.

"_Ah, My Listener returns…I see the Lady of Shadows has been keeping you busy away from poor Cicero and myself."_ The Night Mother whispered to him.

"_Tell me who has asked for us_" He snapped not looking up from the floor, he didn't want to be listener maybe that was why she chose him or to piss off Mother.

"_Yes…I hear many calling for their mother, a dozen higher contracts I have for you to deliver."_ She whispered silently giving him the names.

"_Thank you for your aid, Bride of Sithis_." He said bowing once more and standing.

"_My pleasure Listener."_

Raven shuddered as he walked away, he could stand his mother in his head or whispering in his ear but the other Daedric Lords he never quite liked the feeling. He approached Nazir "_I have contracts for you._" He said writing them down from his head.

"So tell me Crow, how has life been treating the Assassin who hides himself from his family?" The Redguard asked crossing his arms.

"_It's nothing against you Nazir, you know who I am and you know what I am_." He said crossly "_But I like my privacy and so do you. Get these Contracts moving, the Night Mother has spoken and so I listened_." He explained, walking towards Serana, as Cicero was trying to look at her eyes.

"_We have other plans Cicero, send me word when Nazir has run out of the contracts and I will speak to the Night Mother again._" He told the jester, with a knife at his heart.

"Oh. Oh. The Listener is so Cold, yes but well he did murder the Emperor did he not! Ah Ha Ha. Your companion is lovely Oh so lovely, I wouldn't stab her if mother asked me to… well I would but she won't for I do not listen…"

Raven was walking away at this point, the only reason he spared the Fool was because he needed someone to maintain the Night Mother. Without her they would fall apart again and then lose their new respect and power. He liked the members of his Family to a level, Nazir he figured for a brother and Babette as a 'Little' sister. Cicero…

He left the Dawnstar sanctuary quickly, giving a nod to some of the new members. Some bowed in respect, others saw him as a challenge and a few cowered in fear. It was well know he didn't speak unless he had a reason to and it was only to Taunt or cause pain.

Raven did his best to not let his ID pass through but the Night Mother, Nazir and Babette knew who he was, they had learned after their home was being burned and Krosis was removed from his passed out form. He gave the Emperor the kindness of knowing who he was and Delvin had figured it out quick enough. He swapped out weapons and never shouted unless it was the Whisper which people rarely noticed.

Serana followed Raven closely, she didn't like this place they had a tight knit group of so much more than just cut-throats or trackers. These men and women were full blown Assassins, who would only kill if the Listener or Nazir had ordered them to.

The Dark Brotherhood was the family she could never have even in her dreams. Raven was their leader, though the look on his face and the way he handled them showed he cared for them in a way but not like a brother more like a cruel father. He pushed them to do their best and to not disappoint him.

* * *

It didn't take them long before they had reached a safe spot to change out of his gear, Ebony always felt more safe to him. It was dark, cold and edged, unlike the unnatural heat of Daedric armor even if it was better to wear for protection.

Serana was looking over his blade, it was razor sharp and had a few spots where the blood hadn't been cleaned off. It crackled with a frost augment or Enchantment, more than likely to slow an opponent down for more attacks.

"Who made this? It's well forged." She commented off handedly.

Raven looked over at her as he was clipping on his chest plate "I did, the only thing I didn't was the chest plate. It's a lot older than I am." He replied.

"You have talent for everything don't you?" She asked sheathing the blade and crossed her arms.

Raven laughed, tightening a few straps "Far from it." He said with a smile "I am Master of little, Skilled in few and Good in nothing." He quoted something his Mother once told him.

Serana smirked, it fit him well "Master of Stealth?" She asked calmly.

"No…I am but a walker of the shadows." He said cryptically, not feeling up to explaining to her.

Serana turned to the sky "Oh." She said as a Crow made its way down towards them, she watched the bird land on Ravens shoulder as he tightened his boots and lean in to his ear again. "It must like you." She teased.

Raven ignored her for a moment "We need to hurry." He said simply "I think the Vampires might have found a lead on that Moth Priest." He started to walk to Shadowmere.

"How would you know that?" She asked following him.

"My Mother told me." He said simply.

Serana rose a brow "Your mother?" She asked wondering if the crow had a note on its peck or someone taught it to talk.

Raven helped her on the horses back "We'll talk about this later." He muttered clicking once and Shadowmere took off like a black blur.

The rest of the ride was silent and didn't take too long considering they could be attacked by Dragons, Trolls or Bandits. Well that and the Dragonborn's horse was faster than all others.

Serana looked around the city of Winterhold with a small sign of shock, she poked him once to get his attention as they neared the steps of the College "….I was here before being sealed away…" She whispered "….It..It wasn't so crumbly….a city was here..what happened?" She whispered to him.

Raven pulled Shadowmere to a stop and stepped down helping her down after himself "Go, I will send her for you." He whispered to the horse, a raven landed on his shoulder.

Serana was still confused about why the birds obsessed with him, then she heard him speak "About eighty or so years ago…a great earthquake rippled the area…some blame the college, others blame bad placement being it is so close to the cliffs…I think it was Red Mountain." He explained, walking up the steps passed the gate. Twin Steel knights stood watch for the college, he had enchanted them to block all without access. "The city fell but the College was spared…they have yet to recover."

Serana nodded silently, it was a lot to take in. She was still having a hard time adjusting, she had skipped over a lot of information and time from her past to now. Three Empires had risen and fallen, Talos' empire was almost finished as well. She cast a look at the Dragonborn, he seemed to be a lot like Talos would be in his youth, stubborn and a cocky ass.

They walked up to the main building, Serana seemed to inspect anything that wasn't nailed or looked like something she wouldn't have found before. She had spent a few moments looking over the magic well and statue outside.

Serana and Raven entered the Library, an old Orc looked up from his book at the pair. A few students that were doing research quickly left being they knew if the Arch-Mage was in full armor it was bad news. "Urag." He said calmly.

The Orc let out a single grunt "How may I help you Arch-Mage?" He said getting on his feet.

Serana did a double take at Raven which wasn't unnoticed by Urag, who started to laugh.

"Yes this Nord, is the Arch-Mage." He said with distaste.

Raven preened the raven's feathers softly "You say it like it's a bad thing." He said with equal distaste. "I'm looking for a Moth Priest."

Urag rose a brow and noticed the scroll on Serana's back "My word! You found one! You actually found an Elderscroll!" He said leaning on his desk.

Raven stepped in front of Serana "I asked you a question." He said glaring at the Orc.

Urag sighed "I apologize, Yes one came in a few days ago from what I hear he's making his way to Dragon's bridge and Solitude." He explained.

Raven nodded, he pulled out a few tomes from a shoulder bag "Here, Nordic Tomes." He said giving him three books.

Urag smiled down at the Tomes and started to look through them "Thank you Arch-Mage, I hope you find your Moth Priest." He said not looking up.

Raven turned to leave and Serana followed him "So Arch-Mage?" She whispered as Students waited for them to leave the Library.

"I am a Master Enchanter, well skilled in Conjuration and Destruction magic and know some Restoration." He said as they walked out into a small snow storm.

"Impressive." She said casually, as he whispered something to the crow and sent it off "So why did you call it your mother?"

Raven smirked at her, which was a feral one "I was born on the 8th of Hearthfire." He said calmly "A Daedric Prince took me under her wing. Care to guess which one?"

Serana pursed her lips in thought, she knew it wasn't one of the one's he hated but he was the son of Akatosh, how could a Daedric Prince have that much hold on him.

"Whose Summoning day is the 8th of Hearthfire?" He asked turning to walk again, the shadows seemed to dance with him.

Serana stood there with wide eyes as he walked, the shadows formed around him, like an embrace, a cooling embrace that a mother would do with her child to protect him. A single thought went through her head "Nocturnal…"

* * *

_**Hello Hello, I was told that the last chapter seemed like a filler one. In truth it was, as was this to an extent. What I am trying to do is paint a picture, In the Game I don't like fast traveling and you cannot start a true conversation with Serana, yes a few things are brought up but she never comments on you or your ranking she just seems to comment on the weather. So Raven here shows that he spreads himself pretty thin with the Fractions he is part of. This Chapter will now start to dwell into the true DLC, I figured you could use some background with Raven. Leave me your love and hate mail- Sign with Regards 'The Demon'**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Disclaimer- I don't own Skyrim! I solemnly swear that I am only having fun._

Chapter 4: Caught in the Middle.

Raven slowly turned to face Serana, the snow seemed to slow at the mention of Nocturnal. He barely moved but he didn't need to, the shadows around him seemed to dance like a figure laughing. "Yes."

Serana rubbed her forehead lightly "How." She asked simply.

Raven sighed, he focused on his right palm and threw a glowing ball onto the ground causing a loud 'Crack' through the air, a small crater laid where he was standing "Return to your dorms!" He snapped at the students walking around.

The students and some of the faculty rushed back inside, until only he and Serana remained. Raven glared at her for a split second "My father was an Assassin for the Brotherhood, Mother a thief of the Guild." He explained "Both believed heavily into Nocturnal, but the Lady of Shadows never spoke to them. Not once."

Serana shrugged "Not many Daedirc Prince speaks to anyone who worships them." She deadpanned, hands on her hips.

Raven laughed "Ah, Yes that is true." He said removing his helmet "See I was born on Nocturnal's summoning day. They figured a sacrifice was in order to bring about their Lady." He explained and started to pace a little "However they ended up burning down the house, killing each other in process. I was fine, protected." He pointed to a tattoo on his neck, it was a strange Daedric symbol "That was born with me."

Serana nodded, with a look begging him to continue.

"A farmer of the nearby family by the name of Orion picked me up." He explained "I was raised until I could survive on my own. He was not a kind man nor a good father, I learned how to steal, fight and use a bit of Magicka." He said with no trace of emotion on his face, his eyes burned the snow white.

Serana pursed her lips lightly "So you grew up without a family?" She said softly, her eyes hazed a little "I know what that's like…well sort of, my parents were never really there."

Raven shrugged "Nocturnal whispered in my ear, as the form of a raven when I was a new-born." He run a hand through his hair "Orion saw the raven was like myself and named me after it. When I was eight I ran off to Riften, I was raised in the woods of Falkreath." He let out a sigh as he explained.

Serana nodded, she was still reeling at the knowledge he was blessed from Nocturnal, who never did much with mortals.

"Anyway, my Mother always instilled that I should be quiet, never seen nor heard until I had the power to speak." He said flexing his fingers "I was a thief that never spoke, they called me R or Wraith…I preferred R." He pointed to a small brand on his cheek she never noticed until now. It was in the shape of the Dragon-Letter R. "I watched slowly as the guild fell into shambles, it was a mess when I got there but it just got darker and darker so at sixteen they sent me down to Cryodili to see if the guild down there was doing as bad. When I got back I was eighteen Vex was given a job at Goldenglow and that was when I started to hit it big." He said turning to a bench so he could sit.

Serana cocked a brow "What happened?" She whispered softly sitting next to him.

He just chuckled "Well I was with the guild for a while now, so of course they liked me enough. Vex and I had a bit of a relationship before I left, she was different then…warmer, when I got back she was cold and calculating." He rambled before snapping back into the story "Anyway, I snuck into Goldenglow with no trouble after I launched a few flaming arrows at three of the bee hives, the guards ran out to try and find me. I cleared the place of anything of value only had to kill two poor bastards that got in my way."

Serana was listening intently "So? What's the whole thing about this Goldenglow? Bee farm right?" She asked with a glint in her eyes.

"Aye, it was and Mavin Blackbriar was using it to sweeten her mead" He said mimicking Brynjolf. "See the boss Aringoth cut Maven out of the deal and stopped selling her honey. She'd have to import which would then cut into her prices." Raven explained, not bothered by the cold.

Serana nodded in understanding "So you went in there and convinced him by burning down some bee hives and stealing from his safe. Why was this a Big Start?" She asked with a cocked brow.

"Because, turns out someone bought the estate, the person was trying to remove our only remaining contact and supporter." He said standing up and re-placing his helmet, as the crow flew into sight "Let's get going, Shadowmere is here."

Serana nodded and followed him "We have Four options, We can walk, Shadowmere, Cart or Dragon." He called as he strode through the pathway.

Serana grimaced, she'd prefer walking but that would take them too long, the Cart could have other people on it that might see she was a Vampire. Shadowmere was fast but it still might take too long to get from one side of the province to the other. "Call your Dragon." She said with a sigh.

She could feel Raven grin as he walked, they headed for a nearby opening. No civilians in sight, nor beasts to fight he took a deep breath "**Od, Ah, Viing**" He shouted to the sky, which cracked and cleared at the powerful Thu'um.

Serana watched with slightly wide eyes as he did, the fact he could shout with so little focus or training was amazing. "When did you learn about your Voice?" She asked as he went to sit on a stone waiting for the dragon.

Raven rubbed his neck "I was about twenty-two, I had been running through the ranks of the guild was caught in Darkwater crossing, had been tracking a necklace that Vex was looking for to a Stormcloak soldier." He chuckled weakly "Was sent to the chopping block in Helgen without much thought, turned out I was saved by Alduin….to which I killed him a few months later."

Serana gasped "Al-Alduin?! The World-Eater?" She breathed out with wide eyes.

Raven let out a laugh "Ah yes, the World-Eater. I and the Heroes of Old call him the Worm." He said casually "I fought him at the Halls of Shor, he was well skilled with the Thu'um but I was better. When he fell a very large piece of his soul vanished but the remainder flowed into me. That was about five months ago, with his knowledge I learned how to create my own shouts." He explained as a Dragon let out a roar.

Serana rubbed her forehead, this was impossible…well unlikely that he could be blessed by both the Lady of Night and the God of Time. She looked towards the sky and saw a ruby dragon with purple highlights spreading through its wings.

XXXXXX

Raven glanced at Serana, why was he telling her all this? Sure a handful of people knew his past, like the Nightingales. Of course they called him Prince, being the son of their Lady means something apparently. She was different, most of his companions were focused on the task at hand but she was open with him thus far whenever he asked.

"_Ahnok Dovahkiin, Zu'u koraav nid krizey do hin zul um. Fahvos lost hi for fah zey?_" Odahviing spoke when he landed, it shook Serana a little but not the Dragonborn as he was used to this.

Raven grinned "_Drem yol lok, dii fahdon. Mu lost wund ko settlement do Dovah Fost toz stum do Okulom. Fund nii kos wah pogaas wah laan wah koraav lok ol Dovah ont zuk?_" He spoke to his old friend, ally and lieutenant.

Odahviing let out a roar of laughter "_Zu'u los ni eldraag, hi los Dovah ko enook ven nuz gein. Nii fund kos dii zin wah brud hi ahrk hin grah-zeymahzin wah hin wund._" The beast bowed his head and Raven bowed in respect.

"Let's go." He said to Serana "He has agreed to carry us, when we start hold onto me tightly." He ordered as he climbed onto Odah's neck. Serana wasn't far behind him, she wrapped her arms around his waist in lack of another source to hold onto. He could smell her scent, it was coppery from the blood but he could smell snowberries. He took a deep breath before leaning in "_Mu los nuk._" He whispered to the Dragon who then took off, he didn't fly his fastest in fear of knocking them off.

Raven glanced behind him at Serana "Were you always a Vampire?" He asked gripping onto Odahviings horns tightly.

XXXXXX

Serana was busy for a moment looking down with wide eyes, it was beautiful. She felt the wind on her face, saw the realm as it truly was no war, no death, no prophecy only beauty. Then she heard the words in her brain "So-Sorry…." She said softly, closing her eyes and breathing through her nose she just now noticed. She could smell him, she had always been able to smell his scent but this was him, he smelled like nightshade and lavender it was a mix of bitter sweet a lot like himself, she shook herself out of the haze "It's a…long story." She said sadly.

Raven didn't turn or made a move but she did hear his voice "I'd like to hear it."

Serana sighed a little "I guess…..we-we kind of have to go back, way back. To the very beginning. Do you know where Vampirism came from?" She asked loud enough for him to hear, having Nocturnal in his ear and being a Vampire before he must have an idea.

Then she felt it, his armor grew deathly cold. She was always cold and the harsh weather hardly touched her skin with the mix of Ice and Nordic Blood in her veins but this-this was insanely cold. His voice was like he had that mask on "_Molag- Bal._"

She shivered, his voice was like Ice and she could sense the hate of the Daedric Prince. "Y-Yes…The first…she wasn't willing…but she was still the first. You know he's powerful, whatever his will is becomes reality. From what I understand he still bestows the gift to those willing to subjugate themselves to him…they have to be strong in their own right, before earning his trust." She explained to him, she felt the scars on her back twitch as she remembered that night.

"_Daughters of Coldharbour…20__th__ of Evening Star.._" He whispered to her, he knew the date of the Lords summoning, he knew exactly what she went through "_I take it… that it has destroyed your family since then…_"

Serana grimaced a little, her gut sinking "In a way…" She shuddered "My Father isn't exactly stable, so much so that he drove my Mother insane with him…which ended in me being sealed in a dark hole underground for three eras…I guess you can call it a bad thing on the whole." She spoke without much emotion other than a look of pain on her face.

She felt his armor warm, almost like he had calmed down. "Are you alright?" He asked in a soft voice, one that only reached out for her to calm and relax.

Serana shook her head "No…No I'm not….I will be though…just-just give it time." She whispered to his ear. She felt the Dragon slow his speed and he started to descend to the ground.

Raven shifted and looked at her, she could see his eyes. They weren't the frost white that she feared when he was upset and angry, they were the slight pale blue of the sky that spoke softness and loss. "I'm here if you need me…" He whispered before turning back to his normal position.

XXXXXX

It didn't take them long to hike it back to Dragon's Bridge, Odahviing had to set them down a bit away from the city as the guards still was on the 'Kill Dragon First, Ask the DragonKing Second.' Orders which annoyed the Mortal Dragon to no end. The town was quiet almost eerily so.

Raven glanced at Serana who tugged on her hood nervously, her arm wrapped around her waist "We'll get you something to drink in a bit." He whispered softly understanding what was troubling her.

Serana nodded a little, trying to not make a scene.

Raven walked up to a guard and removed his helmet, the guard instantly sprung into an attention "My Thane!" He chanted with his fist over his heart.

"At ease." Raven said casually "I'm looking for a Moth Priest, I was lead to believe one would be in this area." Serana looked at him with curious eyes.

The Guard rubbed the back of his neck "I don't know what a Moth Priest is, my Thane. I did see an older man in a silver robe ride through not long ago. He was in a wagon with Imperial Guards. Didn't make a stop though, crossed over the bridge. It wasn't long ago, bet you could catch up with them if you hurry." He spoke in a Nordic accent.

Raven nodded and re-placed his helmet "Thank you, I'll be off then. Keep your eyes open." He said walking back to Serana.

The Guard gave another salute and carried on with his duties.

"We have a hike, it would take Shadowmere a while to reach us." He said turning to walk, cracking his fingers as he went. "The Priest went down through the bridge."

Serana nodded in understanding "How will we catch up if he is on horseback?" She asked with a raised brow.

"I don't think he's on horseback." He said simply as another raven landed on his shoulder.

"Mother tell you that?" She said with a small sigh.

"No, just a gut feeling. I don't always rely on my Mother."

"I see."

Raven shrugged simply as they walked, they crossed the town in a few minutes and crossed the bridge. When Serana spoke up "Tell me a bit more of your childhood."

Raven shrugged again "It wasn't anything glamorous. I grew from nothing into what I am now…I like to think I'm like a Firebird…I rose from the Ashes of those in my past and grew into a powerful bird of prey with no fear." He said casually, hands hanging by his sides "I was in a jail cell a good bit, getting caught stealing or picking pockets. Was how I made my guild contact actually, a bloke named Faint was arrested for breaking and entering. Good bloke too, miss him."

Serana nodded in understanding, she never had a good father figure. "Well…when I was growing up my Mother and Father were already Vampires….I never left the castle, as a child I explored a lot. No one cared where I was or what I was doing much…I helped my mother in the garden a lot as well, it was peaceful. When I grew into a teen well, Mother started training me…then…" She said explained full of confidence until she hit that memory again, the pain, the blood, she felt a warm piece of metal wrap under her chin and lightly made her look up.

She looked up at the helmeted face of Raven, his eyes burned with sympathy "You don't have to continue. I understand." He said softly, letting her go "It seems we both grew up alone, then was forced to grow faster than we should have."

Serana nodded weakly, he had a point both alone but when old enough to be of use they were forced to become something they didn't want. She a Necromancer, Alchemist and Destruction class all from her Mother, Swordsmanship, Light Armor and Sneaking from her Father and the coven. Raven didn't have anyone but Nocturnal to guide him through his path, which lead him to become a well-rounded from stealth, brute and scholar abilities.

Raven walked slowly so she would be able to keep up as she thought, she did have a cute thinking face. She would bite her thumb nail and scrunch up her nose, she was wonderful but broken. He could sense it, Molag-Bal hadn't broken her not that monster merely spread the pieces out further. It was her parents that started it, her father was going to die he knew that much. Her mother…he wasn't sure yet.

As they thought Serana was hit by the smell of blood, fresh blood. Raven used a slight sensory from his Wolf days and picked up the smell of death. They looked up and saw the wagon covered in blood, the guards torn to pieces. A few dead Vampires lay with arrows stuck in their heads and chest area.

Serana kept her distance from the wagon, Raven walked over to the cart to look for signs. He found a few pieces of gold, jewels, and a new leather helmet with an enchantment. He picked up a note from a vampire bitch he was look through for Dust. "I know where we're going, a cave no far from here…Forebear's Holdout" He pointed at the bloody drag marks. "Can you track it?"

Serana nodded "It shouldn't be hard."

XXXXXX

On the way to the cave they passed another two corpses ripped to shreds, the blood lead them pride and true. The cave was like an underground fort, a river flowed close by he could make out a good number of vampires maybe four or so. '_They have Death-Hounds._' Mother whispered in his ear and took flight to the glowing orb of light.

From this distance they could hear the Moth priest scream and the Vampire named Malkus roaring at him "The more you fight me; the more you shall suffer. Foolish Mortal!"

Raven turned to Serana with the frost white eyes "You track behind me, take out those over watching Vampires, I'll handle those two on the ground and the Death-Hounds." He explained the plan calmly.

Serana nodded and watched as he disappeared into the shadows. Using her night-vision she could see him creep up to the first dog and stab it in the neck with his dagger, killing it with a twist then he threw the blade at the other one which hit it in the face. She heard the whimper of pain then a sick crunch of another dagger hitting the dog.

She grinned a little as he cleared her path without worry of her back, she got ready to take out the watching Vampires should would have to time it just right.

XXXXX

Raven crept with the shadows as his friends and whispered softly "**Zul, Mey, Gut**." The shout hit the wall behind the fire "Hey! Fang-Face!" This caused the vampires to turn long enough for him to leap out into the fire light then fade into the shadows once more. He heard two grunts of pain and saw flashes of light, Serana had taken out one of her two.

The Two Vampires on his level grunted and headed back to their posts, that was when he jumped out he drove his sword through the back of the Vampire in front of him, as he fell he roared "**Spiir, Genuniik, Suf**" Through the fire at the Vampire on the other side, the shout was like a spray of oil or gas lighting the Vampire in a painful howl of agony as the fire wouldn't be doused out. He heard another set of feet and pulled his sword out the back of the Fang "Let's go." He said to Serana who had caught up to him with a Death-Hound trotting behind her.

Raven crept up the stairs sticking to the shadows, Serana walking in his step. "How much longer can you keep this up, Moth Priest?" Malkus laughed "Your mind was strong but the struggle has left you weakened." He taunted, Raven looked around it seemed like a magical cage that was designed to make thralls or a housing unit while the process happened. He could see the lock up on a balcony, it was the same stone as the cage, the key hung at Malkus' hip limply.

The Priest howled in pain "Must…Resist."

He glanced at Serana who held fire in her palms ready to strike, he shook his head at her "Let me handle him." He whispered.

"Yes, I can feel your defenses crumbling. You want it to end. You want to give in to me. Now, acknowledge me as your master!" Malkus roared as Raven stood and walked up to him, his feet were so silent you would mistake him for sneaking.

The Priest stopped his howls of pain and with a shuddered breath "Ye-Yes…M-Master." He whimpered weakly.

Malkus let out a smug laugh "_Why so prideful?_" Raven whispered at him, the Fang jumped back like his life had just ended "**Gron, Horvut, Qulek.**" He shouted, the Fang froze in place "Oh don't worry, I can't harm you…you see this is a statist field your locked in a section of time I cannot breach." He explained "This just gives me the option to line up my shot."

Raven smirked as he pulled his sword into his bow, he had made the string thicker and stronger than most bows. In fact other than the Twins or an Orc he wasn't sure anyone else could pull the thing back. The Fang glowed and was sent back to this time at that same second the sword pierced through his gut stabbing him into the wall.

Malkus roared in pain and brought up his hands to pull on the sword only to have them pierced by arrows holding him onto the wall. Raven walked up to him and pressed his Dagger up to Malkus' throat "Are you looking for Serana?" He hissed "Answer me"

Malkus hissed "I would rather die! Mortal."

Raven rose a brow "Oh but you already are." He said smugly.

Malkus laughed and then started to gurgle he bit into his own tongue.

"Pity, Join your lord." He said with a slash he removed the fangs head, he gripped it by the hair, he then placed it on a spike nearby for the world to see.

Serana just watched him, he asked a single question and the Vampire bit off his tongue. Raven pulled his arrows and sword out and replaced them. He then took the stone and headed up to the level with the lock "Oie! The Priest is his thrall, expect a fight!" He called as he put the stone in and twisted.

The Priest fell down with the ward, slowly he stood and drew his sword "_I serve my master…you killed my master…you are my masters enemy, must kill masters enemy."_ He said just as he charged Serana with a blast of fire.

Serana barely had time to throw up a ward to block the blast, she couldn't just attack him she could kill him. The Fire rippled around her, some of it licked her arms and face, making her cry out in pain.

A dark figure tackled the Priest knocking the sword out of his hands that he was about to bring down on Serana. Raven then started to punch the Priest, knocking his hands away every time he attempted to block. He kept on hitting until the Priest was knocked out, he stood off the Priest and turned to Serana.

Her skin was burned in several places, her face, arms and upper chest. She was wincing from the pain, and before he could move to help her he heard a thick "Spread out, find the priest." He heard the howls of dogs and the roar of a troll. Dawnguard.

He kneeled down to her "Serana, leave them to me. Protect the priest." He said softly slipping her his shield. "This will protect you, if there are too many play dead. They will not kill me easily."

With that he turned and left her, she was still slightly shaking from the fire. Why must that Priest summon fire on her, she was weakest to the flame and had no time to dodge effectively. He whispered "**Lass**" he saw the outline of three humans, two dogs and a Troll. He might be able to play this off without hurting anyone, he removed his helmet and clipped it to his belt.

He walked down to the stairs to the balcony, He watched the men that were checking over the bodies. "Shor's bones, Vanik these Vampires didn't even have time to fight back." A woman wearing a full set of the armor said loudly.

The man Vanik grunted "Yeah, looks like it…Isran said one guy could mangle Fang's like this." He looked up right at Raven.

Raven grinned, his slight stubble darkened his face and eyes burned white "Hello, Hello." He called out.

"Ah the great Raven, if you would please this is Dawnguard business." Vanik shouted.

Raven looked down at his nails, which were covered in his gloves "Don't care. Leave." He said simply "I and my friend have already moved the priest from here."

"Liar, if that was true you'd be gone with nothing more than a Raven's feather in a pool of blood."

Raven shrugged "Leave or I'll kill you, all of you."

A young Breton male shook in fear, the woman tried to stand tall and Vanik didn't show any fear at all. The Huskies began to growl.

Within a second Vanik and the woman were firing their crossbows. Raven jumped over the rail and landed without a scratch he focused on his palms summoning two spikes of ice, he thrust his hands forward hitting both the dogs as they charged. Rolling to the side as the crossbows fired again, the Troll charged at him and he drew in a sharp breath, digging his feet into the ground as he stood like a pouncing cat "**Kaag Gelt Yolos**" He roared a black ball slammed into the Troll exploding in a shower of scrap metal that dug into the hole wound on its shoulder, he steeled himself again "**Kaag Gelt Yolos**" This one blew a hole in its chest but it didn't slow as it charged "**Kaag Gelt Yolos**" He growled hoarsely one last time at its face as it closed, he felt the sharp pain in his throat and leg, a bolt must have hit him.

The Troll fell in a mass of blood, metal and burned skin. Raven was panting heavily as he ripped the bolt from his leg and stood slowly "_Whose…Next._" He whispered weakly spitting up some blood, though his voice might be stunned he wasn't weak.

The woman charged him, he pulled his sword and blocked spinning out of the way of another bolt. They clashed swords, she thought him weakened he slid his sword in a special way. He pushed with force sending sparks as metal against metal grinded, a sick crunch and a spray of crimson let him know he hit her near the heart.

He used the body to block the bolts, pulled out his sword and threw it at the Breton boy. Vanik charged him with a war axe, he jumped back from it and kicked out at his knee, sending him crashing onto the floor. He focused on his palms and threw a wave of lightning at Vanik causing him to roar in pain and thrash until it stopped, it did so when he did as well. The Breton was barely breathing the sword pierced his lung, Raven walked over and grabbed the boy by his neck.

XXXXX

Serana could hear the shouting of fighting, she felt the walls shake with his voice. She was wincing in pain at the burns, she cursed her mother for not teaching her healing spells. Her grip on the shield increased as she heard the sounds of battle stop, then the steps up the stairs and what sounded like a body being dragged.

Then she let out a breath when she saw the familiar black locks of Raven, he was carrying a Breton boy who was barely alive. He set the boy down near her "Eat, he'll be dead within the next half hour." He whispered softly, sitting down his hands glowed golden and focused on his leg for a moment.

Serana didn't need to be told twice, she bit into the boy's neck at first he whimpered in pain but he soon passed out from lack of air. She drank slowly, savoring the taste but watched Raven from the corner of her eye.

He shifted focus from his leg to his throat, she noticed he was coughing up blood a little. He must have pushed his voice to much, he might be a Dragon in mind and spirit but his body couldn't keep up. When he was comfortable "Come here." He said in a slightly more normal tone.

Serana nodded and sipped one more gulp, she heard the boy's heart stop. Lightly she pressed her lips to his cheek "Thank you for the meal." She whispered, feeling much better though her skin still hurt. She moved in front of Raven whose hands glowed that golden again. He began casting on her skin and she felt so much better, like she just slipped into a warm bath or pool.

Serana smiled up at him "Thank you." She said calmly. "What happened?"

Raven nodded slowly and breathed out "Troll was stronger than I thought…my Bomb Shout normally breaks them in a single shout…this one took three." He rubbed his throat and they both heard a groan of pain.

"Wh-What happened?" A voice asked, the same voice of the Priest. He slowly rose to see Serana looking away from him and Raven glaring at him with Frost eyes "Oh…That wasn't me."

Raven growled out "Explain, fast."

"I could see through my eyes, but I was not in control. Thank you so much for freeing me from that foul vampire's hold over me" He explained.

Serana growled at him "Foul?" She hissed, her eyes glowing red.

"Oh my, this is unique." The Priest said with wide eyes "Are you a thrall?" He asked Raven.

"Do I look like a Thrall?" He said raising his fist "I knocked you flat, I'll do it again."

The Priest shook his head quickly "Oh no, I meant no disrespect. It's just strange to see a Vampire without a thrall." He said quickly, stuttering a little.

Serana snorted "I prefer the dead, Thralls are nice and all but they get annoying." She said looking at her nails "I'm Serana. That's Raven" She jerked her thumb at him as he grunted.

The Priest nodded "Dexion Evicus is my name. I am a Moth Priest of the White Gold Tower. These Vampires claimed they had a purpose in store for me, though they wouldn't tell me what. I believe they intended to ransom me, the fools. Now tell me, whom do you two stand for? And what do you want with me?" Dexion said with a smile, walking over and picking up his sword and sliding it in its sheath.

Serana looked at Raven who nodded "They wanted you to read an Elder-scroll." She said calmly.

Dexion's eyes widened "Really?" He said now extremely interested.

Raven grunted "Yes, we have it however. We don't represent anyone, I was part of the Dawnguard and Serana was part of the same Vampires who attacked you. Was." He clarified.

Dexion looked at Serana and saw the Scroll "You have one! You have an Elder Scroll! Remarkable!" He said with glee in his eyes and he turned to Raven "If I recall the Dawnguard was an ancient order of Vampire Hunters." To which Raven nodded "So you left? For her?" He asked in a naturally curious manner.

Raven frowned and mumbled "The Boss attacked me…but if she asked I might have left anyway."

Dexion grinned "Well, I have no troubles helping you with the Scroll. Am I going with you or am I heading on my own?" He asked crossing his arms.

Serana shook her head "You'll be with us." She looked over at Raven "Windstad?"

Raven nodded "It's the closest and most private."

Raven stood up and clipped his helmet back on "Welcome to the party Dexion. The Son of the Shadows and the Daughter of a Domination." He said walking away towards the stairs.

Dexion looked at Serana for information "Way over your head." She commented standing up and following the Dragonborn.

XXXXXXXX

_**Hello, Hello. Well that brings another chapter to a close, I hope that it stands to par and answers a few questions. I tried to explain the connection to Nocturnal as best I could while filling in a little of his past. I noticed an error in chapter two "Though he had only been in Skyrim for a few months or around two years" I am sorry but this was an Error! What I meant was Whiterun or this part of Skyrim! Anyway, This stuck well enough to the cannon but with a few new flares, Raven and Serana are right in the middle. Raven feels like he should protect this Vampire Mistress and Serana will start to get the feeling of trying to bring him back to Humanity.**_

_**So leave me your love or hate, I crave it- Sign with regards 'The Demon'**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Disclaimer- Don't Own Skyrim or the Elder Scrolls._

Chapter Five: Unwanted Memories.

Three figures walked across the lands of Solitude towards the city of Morthal and in turn to Windstad Manor. Raven walked in the front, ready to take anything that attacked including Dragons. Dexion was in the middle as he was the most important, his hand was resting on his sword. Serana bringing up the rear, keeping her eye open to make sure they were not followed. They were not far from a break stop as Dexion was tiring.

Raven kept glancing at the sword on the old man's hip, a Blades sword. Was it a sword that slain the Dov? Was it one that had killed the wrong Dov because they were nothing more than Dragon? If there was one thing he had learned about the Dovah it's that they could become very peaceful given enough space to live.

Dexion must have noticed his gaze "Something wrong?" He asked with a gently raised brow.

Raven grunted "Yeah." He said stopping and turning to face him "Where the name in Oblivion did you get this sword?" He hissed, taking a step forward.

Serana was about to step in, she didn't know what was wrong with Raven. To her it was only a sword, but something must hit him deeper.

Dexion remained calm in the face of the shadow like warrior "My Brother was a Blade." He said calmly "This Sword was forged for him, it has not slain a Dragon nor will it, without just cause." He spoke in a firm yet gentle tone.

Raven deflated a little "Good, keep it that way." He said turning around but Serana stopped him.

"Hold on." She said walking forward grabbing his shoulder "What was that about?"

Raven tilted his head a little, then remembered she didn't know about the Blades. "The sword is that of the Blades, the warriors of the Emperor well of the Dragon-Born. However their main goal is to remove the Dragons from this world. Every single one." He said in a slow voice.

Serana arched an eyebrow "So?" She said wondering why he cared, the Dragon-Born was the best slayer of Dragons from what she read.

"Not all Dragons deserve death." He said softly "Like some Vampires deserve freedom." He turned and started walking away.

Serana was about to say something when Dexion shook his head. "Leave him to his thoughts." He said gently "Even someone like himself needs a moment to think."

Serana just sighed "I just don't understand…why the hatred to the Blades?"

Dexion rubbed his chin "Well…the one with Dragon-Blood can take it two ways…The first is what he hates, The Born Hunter of Dragons…I could tell from the way he was looking at the sword. He holds great respect for them, which makes me believe he follows the other name. The Dragon Born, he is a Dragon in spirit and blood but not in form which is why his pride is unmatched." He spoke in a grandfather like voice "Give him some time, he obviously cares about you."

Serana could only nod and look at the dark armored form walking, his hands were clinched in fists and he was walking straight. She knew he was the Son of the Shadows almost like herself but being the Dragon-Born what would that make him? They had Frost, Fire, Storm and Elder Dragons…was it so farfetched to believe there couldn't be a Shadow Dragon?

Then she heard his final words, the Care part. Did he care for her? He must to a point, he gave her blood, shelter, took her home, fought with her and for her. The scene where he pounced onto the Thralled Dexion, beating the man senseless and then fighting the Dawnguard for her. He was doing all this for her. She felt something tighten a little in her chest but then she remembered his words on the Dragon's back, how hollow they were…how cold he had gotten…the piercing white eyes that she had learned to fear.

Fear…she was afraid of him…she was only afraid of one thing…in the whole of the Realm…Molag Bal…now she was afraid of him as well, but was for him or of him. She didn't know.

XXXXXXXXXX

Raven was completely silent during the rest of the trip, at some point he vanished in the shadows of the No-Mooned night. Leaving on Dexion who bared a torch and Serana who couldn't even track the Dragon-Born with her night vision. It didn't take them long to make it to Windstad Manor, Raven made in first and as the pair approached the house was being emptied.

His Servants or Friends were being sent off for the moment, the cannibal was going back to her cave, the Housecarl to the Jarl's long house. The Bard and Carriage driver were heading to his other home in Falkreath, Lakeview Manor. The home was completely empty now, the only sound was the cracking of the fire and a soft breath of wind.

Raven was the first to break the silence "Do we need to read the scroll?" He whispered.

Dexion nodded "I think it would be the only way to understand what is really going on." He said hands behind his back standing calm and collected "If I may, I would like to mediate for the night it shall help me prepare."

"Take one of the beds upstairs." Raven spoke in a cold voice.

Dexion nodded blissfully "I shall see you in the morning." He said walking up the steps and towards the beds for his followers.

Serana moved over to him "Are you okay?" She whispered softly.

"No." He said firmly "You should get something to drink." He stood and walked towards the eastern tower, the Library.

Serana watched him, he was confusing at the best of times. She wondered what type of books he read, wither or not they had anything to do with Stealth, Magic or Being a Warrior she didn't know. So she followed him, he stopped at his room upstairs first.

"Serana, I'm not really in the mood to talk." He said pulling his wrist guards off. His weapons already rested in the display case.

Serana pouted a little "Fine, then you listen." She said casually "My Mother took me under her wing when I was about eight, before that I was the princess of the castle." Her tone was laced with malice "I trained in Alchemy, Conjuration, Destruction Magic and some Illusion. My Mother wasn't a very patient woman, which is strange because at this point she was already a Vampire. So time wasn't a factor for her."

Raven looked over his shoulder as he set the guards in a trunk "So then why did she push so hard?" He asked, pulling on the straps to remove his chest piece.

Serana frowned "Turns out Molag Bal only bestows his gift, to those who are talented in their own right." She spoke with distaste.

Raven pulled off the shoulder and chest pads, leaving the chain mail "Wouldn't call it a gift." He grunted softly "Just like my Dragon Blood, wouldn't call it a gift."

"What do you mean?"

"It's more like a curse, people are afraid of us, people look up to us and people expect us to do everything." He explained, looking at her "I'm never going to tell you to get rid of your power, it's not my place. I cannot remove my Dragon-Blood so I might as well make the best of it."

Serana looked at him with a curious expression "How long ago were a Vampire?" She asked softly.

"Was a long time ago, I was still a teen…felt rebellious, was the best way I knew to piss Mother off." He scratched the back of his head "It worked, she didn't talk to me until I cured myself."

"How?"

"Guy in Morthal named Falion, studied Vampires and Undead for a long time. He takes a Black-Soul gem and asked the Daedric Prince to exchange souls." He explained in a calm voice, he removed his chainmail.

This was the first time she had seen him bare chested, when he changed into the Dark-Brotherhood armor he went behind a rock. He was covered in light scars, across his chest was a Raven or Crow tattoo, and on both arms were twin serpent black dragons. "Wow." She said looking at some of the scaring, it was in Daedric.

Raven let her look at his chest, not many people knew how close he had come to death. A thick scar was over where his heart should be, across his neck was a slash of someone trying to behead him and he had claw marks along his spine. Burns, Frost and Lightning arced in certain places on his body leaving him in pain sometimes. "I've been in all sorts of dangerous situations and killed a God-Dragon. Scars are a badge of honor."

"Spoken like a true Nord." She said in a bored voice.

He grinned a little and turned to open his closet, down his spine was a black sword, Daedric styled. Then he pulled on a black tunic, cutting her view of the tattoo. He removed the armored parts of his leggings leaving him in the mesh and then he kicked off his boots. "Any idea on what your father wants with the Scrolls?" He asked walking towards the Library.

Serana bit her lip lightly "Well…I've heard him mutter it a few times.." She said softly.

Raven looked through some of the shelves and pulled two books off. One had pure leather binding and the other was a journal of sorts with a bird symbol on it. "So, what he wants to make everyone a Vampire?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Don't be stupid, how would we feed." She snapped, crossing her arms.

Raven glared at her and climbed up the ladder to the roof.

Serana followed him after she pulled a small black journal off a shelve to keep her occupied. "Anyway, my Father wants to well….block out the sun." She muttered gently.

Raven had poured himself a small tankard of mead, which proceeded to get sprayed over the nearest railing "WHAT!?"

"He wants to block out the sun, make it a world of nothing but night." She said again.

Raven rubbed his face like he had been slapped "Is he insane?" He said in a blunt tone.

"Most likely." She said opening the journal.

'_17__th__ Last-Seed, 4E 201._

_So turns out that the Guild job I was sent on ended in my capture. Stormcloaks and the Empire, I think I would prefer the Stormcloaks at least they would leave me alone, being a 'True Son' of Skyrim. I ended up siding with a Stormcloak by the name of Ralof, I took this Journal from a Nord named Gunjar. I gave the pages that had been written in to Ralof, he knew the man's family and would see to the pages being sent back to them._

_So we escaped Helgen, I don't know wither I should be cursing or praising the Dragon that attacked. Curse because the thing nearly killed me, I'm sporting a nice burn along my forearm at the moment and praise because without it…I'd likely be dead right now. So yeah a Dragon, big black and deadly…I noticed something though…when it was roaring I heard words…Vol Tul Shul? I'm not sure what it means but._

_Ralof lead me to Riverwood after a quick stop at the Guardian stones, I'd heard of them but didn't think they would apply to someone like me. After all being blessed by two Daedric Princes, Nocturnal and Jyggalag. So I picked the Thief Stone, Ralof made a sly comment but I was always an Agent of Stealth this isn't anything new._

_Ralof's sister is nice enough, bit blunt but still. She's asked me to go to the Jarl in Whiterun to let him know of the Dragon attack. I feel like I owe it them for showing me, a stranger who had only been looking out for himself, such kindness. It was already getting late in the day at this point, I managed to make a decent trade with the black smith on some Empire and Storm armors and weapons, then bought the raw materials to build my own Leather._

_Turns out the Traders Sister has a bit of a male problem, a Wood-Elf and a Stupid Nord. The Nord tried to get me to deliver a letter from the Elf, I read it and it was plain nasty. I favored to Wood-Elf but I let her know that he was planning on doing the same thing to the Nord. She wasn't too happy with either of them. The Brother gave me the blunt end of the deal on some jewels and other baubles, mentioned something about a 'Golden' Claw in Bleak-Falls Barrow. Might be something I'm interested in._

_I made my way to the Sleeping Giant Inn for the night, 19 gold= Warm Bed, Salmon Steak and Nordic Mead. Mother advised me to look into the Golden Claw and to use my Restoration magic on my burns then some snow for the swelling._

_I'd more than likely be dead without her, not like I'll ever tell her but still._

_I've deiced to use my old name again, Raven…Wraith should be left to the Guild.'_

Serana read the entry in silence, this was the start of his journey to being the Dragonborn.

"Hey…Is that." Raven said looking over at her.

Serana blushed a little "Sorry…I wasn't sure if…well if you…" She said in a small voice, like a child being caught in cookie car.

Raven held up a hand "Go ahead, read it." He said in a calm voice "I've got nothing to hide from you. However the Journal stays here."

Serana nodded and flipped through the pages "Wait this…only goes up to Evening Star." She said in a confused voice.

Raven merely smirked "I started another one at the beginning of the year. Then every six months after." He said flipping through his own book. "Expect some pages to be torn out. I placed my more…private memories inside a Safe at an Unknown location."

Serana glared a little but didn't say anything. That was how they stayed for a while, Serana ended up going to sleep first. She didn't know that Raven had followed her down to Basement and slept in the chair in front of the Coffin.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Raven was blissfully asleep, his dreams included whispers of the Night-Mother, Nocturnal and the roars of Molag Bal for taking his daughter from him. He heard Jyggalag mutter a few ideas in his head. Before his thoughts got any deeper he heard a small scream.

His eyes opened burning a bright white, he searched for the source and found it was in front of him.

Serana was screaming, pounding and shaking in her coffin, she must think she's back in the Crypt.

Raven rushed forwards and pulled the latch off, using the strength of the Dragon-Blood. Serana fell into his arms, shaking and a pasty white.

"It's okay, Serana. You're safe, you're out of the Crypt." He whispered softly.

Serana clung to him like he was going to vanish any second. Like she was still dreaming. He gave her a sharp pinch "I'm Real, Serana You're Okay" He hissed in her ear.

Serana continued to shake, until she subsided and fell back asleep. Raven sighed softly and picked her up, he took he up the stairs and towards his room. He tucked her in gently, he knew it would be a long time before she would over the feeling, she was trapped in that Crypt for a very long time. He slid into a chair and watched her silently.

After a short while, Dexion showed himself. It must be morning or close to it. "Good Morning." He said blissfully.

Raven simply grunted.

"Something wrong with Miss. Serana?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Nightmare."

"What about?" He asked his curious nature getting on Raven's nerves.

"She was locked in a bloody crypt for the founding's of the Empires." He hissed, eyes burning white "You live through that and not have nightmares, Priest."

Before Dexion could respond a raven landed on his shoulders '_Calm down, he's no good to you dead.'_ Nocturnal whispered. '_Harkon is not happy that he lost the Priest, Isran is growing concerned that his men have yet to get in touch with him.'_

Raven preened the birds feathers softly "Nox Hi, Monah" He muttered softly, looking up at Dexion "Find yourself something to eat, Serana should be awake soon. Did you have enough time to prepare?" (Thank you, Mother)

Dexion nodded "As much as I could in such short notice." He said turning to leave.

Raven sighed, after about a minute or two Serana started to stir "Hey…Morning." He said softly, she looked over at him with fear in her eyes "I'm not going anywhere." She softened up a little and nodded at him.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Raven and Serana stood in front of Dexion who held the Scroll in his hands "Are we sure we need to do this?" Raven asked once more.

"Yes, there is no other way." Serana said calmly

"Alright, I shall begin." He said softly, taking a deep breath then pulling the Scroll open _"I see a vision before me, an image of a great bow. I know this weapon! It is Auriel's Bow! Now a voice whispers, saying "Among the night's children, a dread lord will rise". In an age of strife, when dragons return to the realm of men, darkness will mingle with light and the night and day will be as one. The voice whispers again "Two beings of Shadows will face off against the dread lord" It is unclear how the two will meet or how the two will belong. "The Dragon's wings are not as invincible as he would like and the daughter of night is more broken then she leads on, the two shall work together or shall fail."_

The voice fades and the words begin to shimmer and distort. But wait, there is more here. The secret of the bow's power is written elsewhere. I think there is more to the prophecy, recorded in other scrolls. Yes, I see them now... One contains the ancient secrets of the dragons, and the other speaks of the potency of ancient blood.

My vision darkens, and I see no more. To know the complete prophecy, we must have the other two scrolls." His voice wasn't his own, it was harsh and more like a groaning whisper. He started to breath heavily "I-I need to rest."

Raven nodded and picked up Dexion's arm and slung him over his shoulder "Send word to the Jarl, use my Hawk. I need my House-carl back here." He said to Serana, who nodded and went to accomplish the task.

After Serana and Raven had finished their goals, they met back up on the Library Roof.

Raven was back in his full armor, helmet clipped to his hip "I know where we can find the first Scroll." He said casually "The Dragon one, It's in Breeze Home in Whiterun. We'll need to stop at Dawnstar, Riften, Winterhold and the Throat of the World."

"Why?"

"Certain people in those places have keys to the locks on the Case." He said calmly "Without those keys, I would spend at least a few days and a lot of energy breaking the enchantments on the Case."

Serana nodded "Well…We should get started then right?" She asked softly.

"In a minute or two. Not like it's going anywhere."

Raven sat down in the chair and looked out at the sun rising slowly. Serana sat down next to him, the words of the Scroll echoed in her head a little. She didn't know wither to trust the scroll or not. Ravens thoughts were more on how he was going to kill the Lord of Vampires, a Dragon was smart yes but he was born with the power to end them. Vampires…were more opposite than not.

Either way, they need two more scrolls. The Scroll the Dragonborn had locked away and the Scroll Serana knew her Mother had.

XX~XX~XX~XX

In a realm surrounded by Shadow, a female figure lightly sipped her wine. Nocturnal, Goddess of Night, Mother of Shadow and Lady Luck was thinking lightly. Her son was in deeper than she would like, she couldn't do much to help against the beast called Alduin for she had no powers against dragons. However against Vampires she had more experience, being the Sister of the creator had its advantages. Molag was an ass, not only did he piss off her Raven but he had tried to claim what was not his.

Now the question was what could she do to help him. He already had the Dawnbreaker Sword which would be a death sentence against the Undead and he wore the Ebony Mail which would let him be well armored yet not make so much as a whisper.

She could craft him a Grey Fox Cowl…no, he was proud of his actions and so was she. She could create a smaller skeleton key…no, he would let that type of power go to his head. After all he sealed away the Elder Scroll, placed most the Daedric Artifacts in his homes under lock and key.

Nocturnal bit her black painted lip softly, still thinking. He would wear a ring or a necklace, maybe a bracelet if she ordered him to keep it on himself.

This caused her grin, maybe she would make something for his new Vampire friend as well.

A necklace in the shape of a Raven, with sapphire eyes and carved from Ebony. It would be enchanted to negate the Sun's Rays cloaking the wearer in Shadow. Perfect for her followers and the lovely Vampire maiden.

The Bracelet would be trickier, Raven was already skilled in so many things. He had trained for a long time to become this good and had to request the aid from herself, Jyggalag and the Adria to get to where he is now. Maybe something to block out infections, gift him with sharper reaction time and maybe a little something extra. It would be carved from Ebony with Sapphire as well.

The idea of a world without a Sun appealed to her but…if Vampires would bask in it then what would be the point? Even in her realm there was light without light there could be no shadows, without shadows there would be no Evergloom.

So she would aid Raven in the destruction of this idiotic plan, after all if Molag Bal won she would never hear the end of it.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello, Hello: Well I hope this chapter was a little information and a little Cannon, So we'll have to quest to get the scrolls and then the gathering of the Bow. Who knows what will happen after that. Leave me your messages, your hate or love as I require both- Sign with regards 'The Demon'**_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six: Keepers of Keys.

Serana and Raven both left the Windstad Manor, at the last second Raven swapped out his normal Ebony armor for a lighter armor but was darker than night. It was a crossing of Ebony and Dark Leather, it had a hood with a mask and a cape, the only bit of skin she could see of him was his fingers. At the center of his chest was an eagle or raven spreading its wings to the moon. When Serana asked about it he shrugged and said it was a gift from his Mother, so it was from Nocturnal and she could feel the power coming from the armor.

The Chest piece had a crossing of Frost resistant and glowed with extra power, the boots made him deathly silent, his gloves glowed dully to steady his hands most likely for daggers or picks and the Hood seemed to give the air of the unseen, like the Illusion branch magic. Being Serana didn't know what to call it, she simply named it the Armor of Nocturnal. It fit.

Raven glanced over as they rode their horses, he had Shadowmere slow down a bit so the horse can keep up. Serana's horse was a sickly pale color but was the closest speed for Shadowmere, Serana named her Axis. "We are going to the Brotherhood first, I need the key from Nazir or as I call in my letters Red-Sand." He explained quickly "Then we'll head up to Winterhold for the key which Tolfdir holds, while he might be old and misplaces his potions gear. He is an adept fighter, his code-name is Warding-Winter."

Serana rose a brow "Do you have a code name for every key holder?" She asked chuckling lightly.

Raven gave her a curt nod "Of course, that way if the letter is intercepted or left laying around no one will be the wiser. Will go to the Rift and speak with Vex, Lynx, The throat of the world for the Dragon-Speakers key and then to Whiterun, for the Archer key. With all the keys, I'll open the case." He said casually.

"So what is your code-name?" She asked curiously.

"Dusk, Midnight, Wraith, Vulture, Crow, Christian and Shade." He listed off without a care in the world, most names had been buried. At some point he had used Deathbell, Kreacher, Grim, Jack and Frost but those names had served their purpose and were finished. Deathbell and Kreacher were used for the Guild when he was a teen, Grim was used in Markarth and it worked until he was arrested for looking into Nepos the Nose. Jack and Frost were used as a common alias to people with no way to look into it.

"Why those names?" Serana asked casually, she pulled her hood a little.

"Fit with my personality, Christian was to be my Birth Name." He answered back calmly "I prefer Raven. We're here."

They pulled into Dawnstar but stopped where the Caravans would normally set up. Raven led her to an inlet, behind a boulder and it showed a drain or well "This is known to only Dark Brotherhood members, I am letting you know because if things go wrong." He said pulling back the boards, with a soft voice "You need to either come here or the Guild, here would be safer being Babette is a Vampire. You didn't speak much with her did you?"

Serana nodded "Not like I have any reason to tell anyone or anyone to tell it to." Then she shrugged "I think the girl had an idea but I'm not sure if she figured it out." Raven led her through a small narrow tunnel, when then came to the sanctuary stained glass.

Raven dug through his pocket and passed her the Brotherhood headwear, she nodded in understanding and wrapped her head in it. Raven lowered his own hood and replaced the Ebony colored mask with the Krosis mask. "_Ready? What is today? Middas? Nazir, Babette, Cicero, Ruby and X will likely be in the Torture room. They clear it out and use it for meetings when I am gone. It's basically a Circle of the best for the best."_ He spoke in that muffled, death tone.

They entered through the secret entrance, a few of the members looked up in surprise. A few of them drew their weapons and readied magic, however at the sight of the green Dragon mask with the blood spray on it made then stop. A woman known as Aural silenced the newer recruits, she bowed her head lightly to him, she was a wood elf with white hair and normally wore wolf leather armor "Listener." She whispered in respect.

Raven bowed in return "_Aural, I trust your blade has been baptized" _He whispered back, a few of the members went back to doing what they had been.

"Of Course." She said smirked wickedly and looked at Serana "Oh, I didn't take you for the companion type Crow." Her tone was almost mock hurt, like she hoped to be his companion.

Serana glared stepping closer to Raven "Well, what you don't know….Wouldn't hurt you." She said calmly, looping her arm around his arm "We have business with the Sithis Axis."

Raven chuckled weakly "_That is as good a name as any._" He answered calmly "_Another time Aural. Stay your blade and your tongue._"

Aural didn't miss a beat "And I shall hear the calls of the void. Brother." She turned back to the recruits and began to teach them poisoning plants.

Raven turned down a tunnel towards a door, Serana on his heels. Raven pushed open the doors and a table stood in the center of the room. Cicero looked pretty sane at the moment, he wasn't wearing his jester hat and his red hair was fairly loose. Babette looked up over her crossed arms that she had been resting on, she was wearing DB robes for the moment and looked bored. Nazir didn't look any more different than normal. X was a Breton female, with blond hair and blue eyes, most of the old guild were reminded of Astrid being Raven had contacted her for killing a contract, she told him a bit about herself she killed her Aunt and was addicted to it. Ruby was a Nord woman with blood red hair, pale silver moon eyes and a clawed scar across her lips. She had contracted Lycanthropy through a feral wolf pack.

Nazir rose a brow "I must say, I didn't think I would see you for another few weeks or days at least." He said with a smirk "Listener Crow, we have two issues that I think deserve your attention."

Raven's mask made him look emotionless "_I am forever Listening._" He answered taking a seat at the table, Serana Conjured a chair for herself being they only had six seats.

Nazir, Cicero and X chuckled at the bad pun, Babette looked over at Serana and moved her chair next to her. Ruby sighed with a bored look. "Well, a new recruit named Maximums has been…advancing on his targets and some of the other recruits." X spoke in a blunt voice, a pitch or two higher than Astrid's.

Raven grunted "_Ruby, Bring this recruit to me._" He spoke harshly.

Ruby nodded and stood slowly "Glad you're back, Boss." She spoke in a gruff voice, Serana could see a Sky-Forge steel blade. Even in her time, Sky-Forge was fairly distinct, being it shined with a small blue hue if you looked at it right. The Magic of the Ancients and Fire of the Old.

Babette looked up at Serana "So, How long?" She asked smiling enough to show her fangs.

Raven cut in "_She is much older than you, much. Leave it at that. Nazir._" He said turning from the She-Devil as they called her to the Red-Guard.

Babette huffed with a snarl, Cicero patted her head with a gleeful expression. "You should have known he'd do that." X commented. Nazir coughed the room fell silent.

"The second thing is…a contract we have…it is rather advanced, I mean even for us…" Nazir spoke with a worried look.

"_Oh?_" Raven whispered "_Tell me, What is this contract?_"

Nazir once again coughed "Well…It's to hunt down a Nord man named 'Christian' most likely traveling with a Vampire maiden and the maiden is to be brought for an extra reward." He answered looking over the contract Cicero had made.

Babette moved a bit from Serana, who still didn't speak, she felt like she would be intruding.

"_I see…._" Raven whispered once more "_This is nothing, let me handle it…Who made the contract?_"

Nazir shrugged and pointed to Cicero.

"_Keeper, Speak."_

Cicero shifted for a moment "Weellll, Listener. It was a man, I assume the vampire maiden is his daughter being he is a vampire as well, he had black hair and a goatee. He met me by an old Thalmor fort, quiet the reward as well. 8,000 gold." The mad jester explained.

Raven nodded "_Again, I shall be handling this. Cicero, take any other contract you wish. Thank you Nazir, for bringing this to me._" He spoke in the hushed whisper, earning a nod from both men. The door opened Ruby and a Nord male about twenty walked in "_Sit Down."_

Ruby drifted to the wall while the boy took her seat "You asked for me, Listen-"

"_Silence!_" Raven growled, making the boy jump. Everyone was used to his personality at this point, but Serana was impressed with the way he handled the group "_You like Rape, Boy?"_

Max grinned a little "I do, Killing gets me off…I can't without." He explained with a euphoric look.

The Listener growled "_Will you do it to all your targets?"_ He snapped.

Max shrugged "Only if they are my type, fairly young….like the women in this room…aside from the Vampire-Girl." He said with a smile, looking from woman to woman.

Serana gave him a frozen glare, X was smiling wickedly, Babette groaned something about 'I'm tired of being a kid!' and Ruby showed no emotion other than letting her hand rest on her handle.

Raven sighed "_Pity, Assassin's are hard to come by. A rapist is a dime a thousand. Trash._" He whispered behind the mask, he was scowling.

Max growled back "I am an Assassin without an equal, even the great Crow. Assassin of the Emperor has less skill than myself." He stood brandishing his arms. "Maybe Mother will choose a new Listener, you're getting OLD."

Cicero started to cackle madly, so much that he fell to the floor in laughs. Ruby was smirking but otherwise did nothing more. Nazir shook his head "Man, I thought my jokes were bad." He said with a hand at his brow. X looked at Max like he was crazier than Cicero. Babette looked at Serana and mouthed 'Now for the fun.'

Serana was confused by that but when she looked back, Raven had left his chair without a sound. In fact she couldn't see him in the room, Max soon noticed as well and started to panic. He drew his Elven war ax and started to look around but never up.

Babette poked her and looked up with her glowing eyes. Serana got the hint and looked up, seeing Raven perched on the chandelier. His voice was a silent death sentence.

"_An Assassin without equal, tell me boy. Has the great Crow ever once spent a day in a prison cell or has ever had a warrant, no…why? Because Crow has never been caught. The rumors of who killed those men were just that, whispers, I cannot be arrested on rumor. Now I have had my fun, a sick dog will be put down." _With that he fell from the ceiling and dropped driving two daggers into Max's shoulders. The blood sprayed through the air, no one made a sound as Raven landed with a soft thump, almost like a cat landing "_Like a Sick Dog._" He whispered at the now dead Assassin.

Raven stood slowly, pulling his daggers from the corpses shoulders "_Get this trash out of here, Nazir you stay._" He whispered slamming his foot on the man's neck making sure he was dead.

Ruby and Cicero grabbed Max's dead body and dragged him off, without a word. X winked over at Raven but followed Ruby quickly. Babette stopped in front of Serana "I hope you can come back, it'd be nice to have a real sister." She said in a soft voice before running off, waving at Raven.

Nazir didn't move from his seat though he dug through his shirt and pulled out a bone key, at the top was the shape of twin swords. "I believe you are looking for this?"

Raven nodded, silently.

"Mask off." The Red Guard spoke in a cool voice "And tell me why."

Raven groaned a little and pulled the Krosis mask off, enough to show Nazir his face and then replaced it "_The Reason is the man who made that contract wants to block out the sun, I need the scroll to beat him_." He explained calmly.

Nazir didn't make a sound for a moment then breathed out slowly "If…I didn't know you…I would thing you're pulling my leg….I know better than that…take the key…I like the sun the way it is…" He tossed the key with a paler look on his skin.

Raven caught the object without a second thought "_You worry too much._" He said turning on his heels "_I'll be in touch, Red-Sand._"

XX~XX~XX~XX

An older Nordic wizard with Master robes smiled brightly at the pair that walked up to him, he could tell one was Raven by the way he held himself and anyone walking in step with him would be a friend. Tolfdir shifted his papers away from his desk "Arch-Mage. It is nice to see you again."

Raven lowered his hood and face-plate "Tolfdir, I have a favor." He started slowly.

Tolfdir held up a finger "Not so fast, I have a few things you. As Arch-Mage need to perform, we have a few ripples of magic in the Rift area and close to Windhelm. Second a coven of Necromancers in the area of Dawn have started to advance on the town, they asked for you by name. Three, in the Dwemer ruin of Akazla in the Sea of Ghosts not far from Ysgamors resting is what might remain a Library. However no one has been able to get pass the front door." He listed off of a few pieces of paper, sipping on his tea lightly.

Raven took out his journal and started to write "Seal ripples in Riften and Windhelm…Deal with the Dusk of Dawn and explore a likely deadly Library for who knows what."

"Now what is it you two need?" He said looking over at Serana "Ah, Falion would love to meet one as tame as yourself." The old man had a knowing grin.

Serana brushed her hair out of her face lightly "I like my gift the way it is." She said simply.

Raven scratched his light stubble "Winter, I need my key." He said slowly "The Scroll is needed to stop the blocking of the sun."

Tolfdir widened his eyes "Block the Sun!?" He said with a shocked expression "Shor's bones, is such a thing possible?"

Serana nodded her head "Yes, they will use the Bow of Auriel." She explained.

Tolfdir tugged his beard "Auriel's Bow…It hasn't been seen in centuries…As I recall it was last seen sometime in the late Third Era…" He said with a look of thought on his face, he dug into his robe and pulled a bone key from the folds. Much like Nazir's it had a symbol near the top, this was in the shape of a snow flake. He held it out to Raven "Do take care, Arch-Mage."

Raven glanced over at Serana "We'll make a stop at the ripple, take care of that problem and then I'll personally handle those Necromancers, Tolfdir send Abigail and Zan to the Dawn to defend it until I get there, Under no circumstances are they to engage the enemy on their own turf." He took the key and added it to its brother on a ring.

Tolfdir bowed his head lightly "Of course." He said turning to leave.

Zan was a Breton Conjurer, he was young but well read and trained before the College. He had dull black hair that he kept in a loose pony tail and always wore a pair of spectacles that hid his pink eyes. Raven had Phinis train him after the basics had been set in.

Abigail was Nordic in Origin but she was raised by High Elves, she had silky bright red hair and sparkling blue eyes. Her main school was Alteration but she practiced Illusion as well. She was fairly good with a blade being that Raven trained her on that.

The two worked well together, more like an old couple than anything being they bickered so much. Their fighting style complimented the other so he often paired them.

He just hoped they wouldn't try to clear out the Necromancers themselves, Zan was strong but he could be swayed onto their side and Abigail couldn't hold herself against more than two enemies at a time.

Defense would be easier mainly because he knew the Necromancers wouldn't strike until night, mainly they would try to wait until the moons were full. If his students simply summoned Thralls and defended themselves they would win.

XX~XX~XX~XX

"Does Tolfdir always send you on dangerous stuff like that!?" Serana screamed, clipping her heels into the sides of her horse.

"Not normally, trouble does seem to find me though." Raven replied.

"Couldn't tell." She snapped.

Raven rolled his eyes, a raven glided next to him '_Return to the gate. I have a gift for you and your friend.'_ She whispered, in a light voice.

Raven nodded "We're going to pull through Riften and then around to the Nightingale Hall. Mother permitted you." He said in a calm voice, looking over at Serana.

Serana nodded, she wondered why she needed to go through the Nightingale's. They rode through to the stables of the Rift, the place was fairly beautiful. The Forest and Lake seemed to add to the environment, that was her thoughts until the gate opened.

"Welcome." Raven started brandishing his hand "To Riften, Home of the Thieves Guild and place of all foul deeds."

Serana rolled her eyes "Are you always this dramatic?" She asked crossly.

"Not normally." He said calmly.

"Right…" She said as he led her to the Graveyard in the back of the town, using the back way to avoid traffic.

He paused at a grave stone and bowed his head lightly, and turned to the mausoleum. Serana took the chance to read the stone 'Faint: One with the Shadows.' She nodded her head softly and turned back to Raven.

Serana watched him push a diamond shaped button on a casket, then she heard wheels turning and stone started to slide. The casket was pushed into the wall reviling a hidden chamber "Welcome to the Thieves Guild." He stated casually.

Serana followed him through the passageway, the hideout was amazing. She could see the tunnels that had been here for years and then the tunnels that had just been added. A vault was in the back along with a few shelves of collector's items or items that a thief would have used in the past. Flags hung along the walls, cots with dividers were placed with care along with chests and buckets of mead or ale. While it was fairly dark she could see with extreme focus.

Raven looked over at her "What do you think of my home away from home?" He asked with a cocky grin, he had taken his mask off during her sightseeing.

"It's impressive." She whispered.

"Let's go see Vex eh? She'll be in the bar." He walked to another passageway.

Serana followed in his step, they hit a dead in and before she could comment. He unlatched the wall in front of her and a door swung inward. It was the back way of the bar, which she would say was just as impressive as the Guild. It had been all remolded with stone and she could see the places that were older than Raven and then the work that he must have done. The place was filled and carved from Granite and Marble, with small statutes here and there. Portraits of pasted Thieves were behind the bar itself even the so called 'Grey Fox' that Raven mentioned in his journal.

Raven grinned at her "Stay here, I'll go talk to Vex." He said holding up a hand when she was about to speak "She had a job she wanted done. Guild Business" He waved over at a Dark armored female "Karliah, keep Serana under watch until I return." He said calmly walking over to a Blond.

Karliah rose a brow "Vampire." Her voice was silky and smooth almost like running water "Interesting….You may be able to keep up with him. He's very….unique." She said softly.

Serana nodded lightly "Yeah, I know so much about him already." She said sitting on a stool away from everyone else.

"About his Mother too?"

Serana nodded.

"He trusts you, don't make him regret it." She warned calmly "You're traveling with him?"

Serana nodded "I am."

The Dark-Elf sighed "You know he normally works alone…as far as I know only myself, Bryn and Aela have ever been able to really work with him." She said calmly.

"Why? He's very charismatic; I find it hard to believe that he hasn't worked with others."

"He has." Karliah snapped "But they're dead, he works alone because he doesn't think about his allies. That and other things…."

"What do you mean?" Serana said with a look of surprise on her face, the fact he got his followers killed.

"He only killed two or three people…Belle, he lead her through a Falmar infested cave…Jyzargo they fought together against a cult of Vampires and then during his time in the Empire his friend Hadvar was killed during a jail break…" Karliah explained "Since Belle was killed, he's been working alone."

Serana nodded slowly "But this Aela can work with him?" She knew he had a more Assassin Thief build so Brynjolf she knew was a Thief.

"Aela is an Archer so she knows how to work with a Lone Wolf." Karliah explained again with a shrug "If you work with him you need to know…"

Serana saw Raven coming over "What?"

"You'll know when it happens….when it does…drop your weapons." She said softly "All of them."

Serana rose a brow but before she could respond "Let's go Serana, Karliah keeping well?"

The Dark-Elf smirked "Of Course, Prince."

Serana didn't say anything figuring he would tell her at some point.

Karliah turned to Serana "Remember what I've said." She said calmly and then walked off.

Raven grinned "Let's go see Mother." He said replacing his mask.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, Sorry this came a little late. Anyway we'll see Serana and Raven meet Nocturnal next chapter. I'd like to think this filled in a few shades of Raven and also gave more depth to the Dark Brotherhood and then just a tad of the College. The Thieves Guild I felt was a bit more organized than the other two, so needed no work up. So Till next time.~ Sign 'The Demon'**_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: Night and Day.

"Do you need anything?" Raven asked as they headed for the Bee and Barb inn, being Mortal he did get hungry.

Serana shook her head a little "No…I'm alright." She said as he held the door open for her.

Raven rolled his eyes a little "Well, Let me talk to Balimund see if he's got some ingots…I'll get you an Ebony Dagger" He said taking a seat at the bar "Keerava, Mead, Beef blooded and a potato please."

The Argonian nodded glancing over at Serana "She going to cause trouble? Wraith, you know I hate trouble." She said with a glare at the man.

Raven smirked behind his ebony mask "Relax, she's house trained." At that he received a sharp punch in the shoulder. "Couldn't help it." He said casually, winking at the vampire.

Serana huffed and flipped her hair a little, leaning on the bar.

Raven glanced around, no one was really watching them. He grabbed a clean flagon from the bar, pulled out his small wrist dagger and slit into his palm. When the flagon was relatively full he passed it to Serana and focused a little magic into his hand.

"Thank you." She replied meekly, she was hungry but she didn't want to worry him.

"Drink it." Raven said cutting into his steak, not looking over at her.

With a glare the Vampire started to drink lightly, she still couldn't get over the fire his blood had. It was like fire in the tundra, cold and hot at the same time, it burned her tongue but she loved the feeling.

When they had finished their meal, Raven paid for the Blacksmith for an Ebony blade being that he didn't have any ingots to sell. After that they had left for the Nightingale Hall.

XX~XX~XX~XX

The Nightingale Hall was beautiful; the walls were covered in Stone, Ebony and Carvings. Raven mentioned that he spent a lot of his time repairing the structure, being that Mercer Frey had let the Sanctuary stew for nearly 25 years. It had been rebuilt from the ground up for the most part, he had a carved statue of Nocturnal with her crows and three figures warped in shadows kneeling to her at the center of the hall, water streamed around the stone.

"Who are the three figures?" Serana asked looking over the craftsmanship.

Raven shrugged "Only three Nightingale's can exist at a time. We are the Trinity." He explained.

"I see."

Raven smiled over at her "Come on, the inner sanctuary is this way." He said brightly, in fact this was the happiest she had seen him. It was slightly odd to see a 20 something year old with a grin like that.

He led her through a few halls and to a small room, it had an Archway with Daedric runes inscribed along its frame. The Door was ebony with a crow knocker, to which Raven knocked three times.

The Door opened slowly, as the room was covered in shadow so only the candles could fight against the darkness that spread through the room "Normally, the Daedric Princes can't come into this realm nor can most Humans." Raven explained, placing his hand to the shadow wall, his other extended to her "But, we are not Normal are we?"

Serana gave him a small fanged smile "No, we aren't" With that she took his hand.

Though the Nightingales used the Area known as the 'Ebonmere' to gather their powers as Agents of Nocturnal using the moons powers at will. Raven was special as he was pulled directly in the 'Evergloam' which was Nocturnals realm of Shadows, everyone who had a tie to her was there, while in most realms of Oblivion their masters were cruel and violent. Nocturnal was exactly like a mother, while normally cold and distant, the servants of Evergloam would go out into Nirn to walk with the shadows.

Nocturnal's castle, was named simply Shade Perilous or as Raven called it Dusk. Raven himself had only been allowed in a few times, which annoyed him to no end. Nocturnal would always reply with 'You can stay when you're dead, no that doesn't mean piss off the giants.' Or something to that effect.

When they passed through the portal, Serana first noticed she was wearing different clothes by the feel of them against her skin. Looking down she found herself in a midnight black dress with purple hues, touching the floor and her curves in the right places, like it had been tailored for her and only her.

Serana glanced at Raven, he looked clean shaven the dark rings around his eyes were missing and the hair that normally hid them was pulled elegantly into a pony tail. He was wearing robes much like her own but his hues were a dark silver in color.

Then Serana noticed their weapons were gone, all of them even the small dagger she kept tied to her inner thigh. "What just happened?" She asked nervously, which was greeted by a cold, yet pleasant laugh.

"My dear girl, do you really think I would allow you to see me wearing armor and carrying death's tools? No, I am more…classy than that." A female whisper spoke with a calm draw, then it turned loving and motherly "Welcome Home, Little Raven."

Raven let out small sigh with a calm smile "It's good to be home, Mother." He said softly.

Serana looked around, the stone walls were dark almost black and the metal fixtures were ebony or iron, a few small purple flamed candles burned here and there allowing just enough light to see but not enough to look around fully.

A figure walked down a set of stairs nearby, which were made of stone but wrapped in leather and fur. The figure was haunting, yet beautiful and looked like an older sister to Raven than his Mother. She was wearing the famous robe and a crow was resting on her shoulder; however her hood was down so you could see the length of her hair as it nearly kissed the floor.

"Lady Nocturnal." Serana said bowing deeply in her presence.

Raven didn't bow as one should, but he did lower his head a little a symbol of respect.

Nocturnal smiled a little "Come, we have much to discus." She said turning, wrapping herself in shadows and then reappearing next to Serana "Raven, go to the dining hall…we shall be there momentarily."

Raven bit his lip and nodded his head in acceptance, turning on his heel and leaving the two women.

Nocturnal smile turned cold and distant "Serana, one of Molag Bal's conquests." She said with a small amount of distaste "Why are you so worthy of him?" She asked with look of confusion.

"I'm sorry?" Serana said not moving allowing the Daedric Prince to walk how she pleased.

"My Raven…while he has had many…conquests of his own, never has he felt the need to share myself with anyone…to my knowledge there are only two others who know….my Nightingales." She whispered to Serana, leaning in looking her dead in the eye, blood red squirming against nightshade. "Why you?"

Serana pondered her words for a long time "Because I'm open with him, I have nothing to hide."

Nocturnal gently raised a brow "Really? Maybe…just maybe…you are the only one he has found he can relate to…" She whispered, taking a few steps back "He did not have an easy life, he has fought tooth and nail to be where he stands."

Serana growled "And you think I was a princess?" She snapped at the Daedric Prince, knowing full well that she had the power to turn her into a stain on the wall "I had a roof and food, that was it. No friends, family or anyone close….not until him." She muttered looking down.

Nocturnal nodded softly "I think you'll bring the best of him again." She said simply.

"What do you mean?"

"My Raven was once a gentle thief; he might harm someone but never kill." She explained, playing with her crow a little "But then it all changed….something inside him snapped, he became cold, mouthy and….violent."

Serana rose a brow "And you think I can fix that?"

"No…" Nocturnal replied in a dull voice "I merely think you can bring him back from this Dragon personality he's got."

"I've noticed he's a lot like a Dragon."

"That he is, while one in spirit he is my son not Akatosh's."

Nocturnal sounded truly worried for her kin, though that didn't surprise her being she was always watching out for him.

XX~XX~XX~XX

Raven sipped the spiced wine he was offered from a shadow "Mother, I hope you weren't planning on us eating, as we have already eaten." He explained softly, looking over at the pair.

Nocturnal shook her head "You worry too much." She said offhandedly. "I merely wanted to help you both on your quest."

Serana turned to look at her "A world covered in shadows sound just like you though." She said with a confused look on her face.

The Daedric chuckled "Yes, it is." She said sipping her own special wine "However, if Molag's servant does this deed then, it his conquest. I have a Sister to protect as well, in eternal night Azura will lose all of her powers." She explained with a small sigh.

Raven growled "I'm not going to let that bastard win. Or hurt my Aunt." He said in a snapping tone of voice.

Nocturnal nodded her head and placed a hand on his shoulder "Do not let your anger rule your heart." She said soothingly.

Raven grumbled a moment before taking a deep drink of his wine glass.

Nocturnal sighed once more "Anyway, you've already heard part of this 'Prophecy' you two are in this together for now. Like Dusk." She pointed to Serana "And Dawn." At this she pointed to Raven.

Raven bowed his head a little "What do you suggest?" He asked leaning on the table.

"Finish it." She said clearly.

Serana rose a brow "Finish what?"

"It is clear Harkon wants the world under the cover of night, do you see any other options?" She was looking at Raven, who ran a hand through his hair.

"No." He whispered, a look of pain on his face.

"What options?"

Raven turned to Serana "He has to die…." He said sadly.

"Wh-What?"

"Harkon has to killed, has to be stopped. We can't hide the scrolls for they will be found, he has unlimited time and nearly unlimited resources. We have to finish this." Raven explained, his eyes burned white and his voice void of emotion.

Nocturnal looked at Serana, the words unspoken but were said 'This is what I was speaking of'.

Serana sighed softly, looking distant for a moment "He sees me as a means to an end…" She whispered a tear in her eyes "Nothing more…"

Raven leaned over a wiped the tear away with his fingers "I'm sorry." He spoke softly, with a calm smile.

Serana backed away from him a little, she was having emotional overload.

Nocturnal felt this was the proper time "Here." She snapped her fingers, summoning two small black boxes. They held the Nightingale symbol along the face, slowly she slid the boxes to their new owners.

Serana was the first to open the box, slowly at first though, inside was a bright polished silver choker. The fabric that would hold it around her neck was pitch black and it looked to be leaking shadows, the metal fixings were ebony and what jewels were there was sapphire. Along the face of the choker was Nocturnal's carving.

Raven opened his box next which was much smaller than Serana's, inside it held a silver ring with a large sapphire. It was carved throughout with bats, ravens and a dragon carrying the stone.

Nocturnal took a small sip of her wine as they examined their new gifts, Raven's was relatively simple in design, but Serana's was much more elaborate. "Yours." She said looking at the Vampire "Shrouds you in shadows, enough to remove the sun's rays from your skin and if focused can make you invisible for a time." She explained.

Serana nodded as she listened, removing her old choker it had been a gift from her father before they became vampires. Things were so much better then, now it brought back unwanted memories. She slipped it into her side pocket and slid the new chocker on, instantly she could feel the darkness spread along her skin, it was cold and comforting "Thank you." She whispered.

The Daedric nodded her head blissfully, she turned to her son "The Ring will help you direct 'it" She empathized the It "and it protects you from infections wither Lycanthropy or Vampirism. Remember, it cannot be controlled through emotions."

Raven nodded "I know" He said slipping it onto a free spot on his left middle finger. He went through a mental check list of his rings: Right Index: Magica Boost, Middle: Archery, Little: Pick-Pocket. Left Thumb: Lock-Picking, Index: Fire Resist. All the ring were small, silver or ebony and what jewels they did have were Sapphire or Diamond.

"Don't thank me or anything." She snapped at him, slapping him upside the head.

Raven rubbed the spot, she was stronger than she looked "Sorry Mother." He said softly.

Nocturnal huffed, sipping her wine for a moment "I bet." She drawled "Now, get those basted scrolls and then find the bow. The sooner the better."

Raven stood slowly, and then so did Serana "Is Jyggalag or Aunty in?" He asked, he did want to say hello and maybe spar with the old warrior.

"I can summon Jyggalag but Azura is busy at the moment, she's designing a new artifact." Nocturnal explained, crossing her arms.

Raven waved her off "No, leave them be." He walked over and placed a small kiss on her cheek "It was good to see you again, Mother."

Nocturnal cupped his cheek with a smile "Always a pleasure, Son." Then turning to Serana "It was nice to meet you, Vampire Madden."

Serana bowed lightly "And you as well, Lady Nocturnal. I thank you for the gifts." She said softly, with a small smile.

Raven and Serana turned back towards the hall and the door, Nocturnal glanced over her shoulder "Come out, coward."

A figure stepped forward, normally he hated this form it was too stiff. It was a man with slick black hair, a deadly sharp face and striking yellow eyes. He was dressed in pure maroon clothing and the pants seemed to shimmer with scales.

"You dare..Sister." He snarled, tossing himself into a chair "Call me a coward?"

Nocturnal glared "Molag…" She growled "What, are you doing here?"

Molag smiled cruelly "Tell me Sister." He said inspecting his nails "Did you think you could hide him from me?"

"I had hoped"

"Well, I have found him…I do not like it when my things are stolen from me, much less from a MORTAL" Molag roared, his true image fazed around him.

Nocturnal seemed unfazed, however her true form fazed around her as well. A white mask with black shadows, no true colors other than White, Purple and Black. "He had taken your mace, because you." She pointed at him "Pissed him off, he hates confinement and what did you do?"

Molag snarled "I am the Lord of Dominance, and I expect Submission." If looks could kill, his sister would be dead.

"That was your mistake; all of the Daedria know he is mine." Nocturnal glared back, slapping her goblet of wine across the room "He does not bend to anyone but me."

Molag growled "I shall break him, Dear Sister" He said with a piercing stare "Want to wager which of our little sides will win?"

Nocturnal rose her brow "Oh? What kind?"

"I get his soul, should Harkon win. You get the girls, Serana, should Harkon loose." He said knitting his fingers together.

Nocturnal laughed lightly "You think my Raven will lose?"

"I think Harkon has much more experience and power of your little bird." Molag sneered.

Nocturnal smirked "You're on."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Harkon tapped away, standing next to the Altar of Molag Bal waiting for his Masters voice. Then he heard it _'Begin the Hunt, the Deal has been made…I want his Soul Harkon…do not fail me again._' His voice whispered.

Harkon grinned, walking out of the shrine room and to the speaking area "My servants! Our Lord has spoken to me! We shall look through every town and every hold, find me CHRISTIAN."

XX~XX~XX~XX

The wind licked and whipped around two figures as they walked up the tallest mountain in the land. They hadn't been stopped much by bandits or animals because they stuck to the roads and Raven knew all the back ways. Serana was skipping she was so happy, she had always been weak to the sun even before her blessing and Raven was walking in pace with her. His bow ready for any wraiths, trolls or wolves though he was confident they would not be this high.

"Hey Raven?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you seal the Scroll away?" She asked simply.

Raven sighed "I have too much power as is." He said looking down at his hand, flexing it a little. "An Elder Scroll is well….unlimited power…in the wrong hands it can used for destruction and death…"

Serana rose a brow, looking at him strangely "So what if it was in the right hands?" She asked.

"You saw the priest, nothing but bloody riddles. I'll tell you what the old prophecy about me came to pass." He coughed lightly "When misrule takes its place at the eight corners of the world, when the Brass Tower walks and Time is reshaped, when the thrice-blessed fail and the Red Tower trembles, when the Dragonborn Ruler loses his throne, and the White Tower falls, when the Snow Tower lies sundered, kingless, bleeding, The World-Eater wakes, and the Wheel turns upon the Last Dragonborn." He recited from memory, the Grey Beards sanctuary came into view.

Serana made a face, asking him to explain with her eyes.

"The first line explains the shattering of the staff of chaos, back in the third era. Then you have the Numidium or the Dwarven brass tower. The Red Tower is also the Red Mountain erupted a few hundred years back, whipping most of Morrowind off the map. The Oblivion Crisis, two hundred years ago when Dagon tried to rip himself into this world." At that Serana gasped, he just looked at her dully "Then there was a civil war in Skyrim that started with the killing of the High King, then Alduin attacks Helgen and here I stand, The Last Dragonborn."

"So, everything that has happened in the last couple of hundred years was all signs and warnings for Alduin?" She asked as they started to climb the steps of the monastery.

"That's what some think, I don't buy into prophecy but idiots like Harkon do." Raven opened the large brass like doors.

After a few moments of standing there, the Grey Beards came into the main room. To greet their Dragonborn/ fellow speaker.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello Hello, I hope you guys like this chapter. Setting up a little bit of depth and plot to it. We will open the Scroll next chapter and then head on the journey to the Soul Carin, if you don't know what that is then I suggest playing the Dawnguard DLC.~ Sign 'The Demon'**_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Elder Dragon.

"Dovahkiin." A Grey-Beard whispered, they all looked relatively the same. All had beards covering their lower faces, some tied others free. "Welcome back, to High Hrothgar."

They seemed to converge upon the Dragonborn "Master Arngeir." Raven said, clasping a fist against his heart and bowing his head.

The Grey-Beard Arngeir laughed lightly "I am not your Master, Dragonborn." He said blissfully, a full smile on his face "I have not been, since you have proven your voice and defeated Alduin."

Raven shrugged, walking over to a set of chairs. The other Grey-Beards sent her looks but didn't speak or mutter anything. "I have found a new word of power." He said sitting himself, pouring three goblets of wine. Serana pulled a chair over from a nearby table, to sit with them.

"Have you?" Arngeir said with a raised brow, seemingly trying to ignore her.

"Well two." He spoke calmly "Lightning and Stamina." Raven lightly sipped his wine.

Arngeir made a face, it was either of worry or disgust "I see, this is troubling." He said stroking his beard "We have not learned either of those shouts, for they are too damning. Lightning not only burns through the body but also the nervous system." The Grey-Beard explained.

"And the Stamina shout?" Serana asked, leaning forward.

Arngeir shot her a glare "The three words that are composed of it, are Vampiric in Nature." He said heatedly.

Serana pursed her lips, sending him a glare back.

Raven rolled his eyes, and spun his index finger around dully "Woo, Vampire." He said in a bored voice "Arngeir you know I was one, Serana is a friend so play nice."

Arngeir didn't answer that statement.

"I need my key, there's a plot to block out the sun. I need the scroll to stop it." He said softly over his cup of wine.

Arngeir sighed, then glared at the Dragonborn "I told you, did I not?" He said hotly "This world is meant to end, if not from the world eater then something worse." The Grey-Beard stood up and started to pace "The scrolls were used to stop Alduin all those years ago, then they were used to stop him again. It is a cycle that I shall break. You shall not have this key of mine Dragonborn."

Raven stood up, towering over the older man. He was radiating a frost and his eyes burned white behind his mask. "_This world will end._" He hissed like he was in a dragon mask "_When people like me have stopped fighting for it, Talos, Hakon and Martin. We have stood against gods and defied demons._" He walked forward and ripped the chain off the Grey-Beards neck "_Do not stand in my path, for I am like water and will. Tear. You. Down._"

Arngeir stood frozen in the face of the Winter's storm, he did not react when the key was ripped from his neck nor to the words the Dragon spoke.

"We are leaving." Raven said normally, adding the key to the others and turning on his heel. He didn't stop to say farewell or to check if Serana was following him; he was upset and wanted to burn something.

The Greybeard Wulfgar glanced at Arngeir, who was running a hand through his hair. The elder whispered "_He was never some child to be led around._" His voice was harsh but tamed "_Though the son of a devil, he does have the blood of a god and a hero's heart._"

"_What would Kynareth tell us Master Wulfgar?_" Arngeir whispered back "_Would she be disappointed in our efforts?_"

"_The Sky-Goddess would understand, the Dragonborn will never follow the Way. He is of Akatosh._" Borri muttered from his seat of meditation "_Should this world end in fire and ash, let it. Should warriors like him wish to fight the end, let them. They shall die tired._"

Arngeir snorted a response, he then thought of an idea "_Come, we shall speak with Master Paarthurnax._"

XX~XX~XX~XX

Serana was nearly running to catch up to Raven "Slow down!" She shouted over the small snow storm that raged on. She was afraid to fall off the edge of the mountain.

Without paying attention she slammed into Raven's form, she didn't see him stop. "Ow!" She squeaked falling on her rear.

Raven leaned down "Sorry." He whispered holding a hand out for her.

Serana took his hand "What was that all about?" She asked with a raised brow.

Raven pulled her up and then started to walk, slowly "Arngeir disapproved of my use of an Elder-Scroll." He said rubbing his eyes.

Serana made a face "How did you use it?"

"I opened it on top the throat of the world." He said casually.

"What happened? You're not crazy, nor are you blind."

"I was sent back to the same spot the scroll was last used, back when Alduin was defeated."

"Why?" Serana asked leaning over onto his shoulder.

"To learn a shout, the same one they used on him….it's a shout full of hatred." Raven said leaning back to her, his voice sounded pained.

"What does it do?"

"It makes the dragons, experience being mortal" Raven said softly "Their scales become weaker, shouts duller and more spread out…worse of all they can no longer fly." He explained, looking down at his hands, making fists.

"How many times have you used it?" Serana asked, the idea of having her vampire powers but them being basically worthless….it was a cruel fate.

"Sparsely. Only when I couldn't beat them on my own." Raven sighed, kicking an Ice-Wolf that attacked them coming up.

Serana nodded, biting her softly "Raven…" She whispered.

"What?"

"What are you hiding? What's trying to control you?" She asked pointing to the ring that Nocturnal gave him.

Raven didn't answer her for sometime "Just a more….primal part of being the Dragonborn." He answered with a small smirk, his eyes closed.

Serana just nodded "Let's get off this mountain and get the Dragon-Scroll."

Raven scratched his nose, watching her walk off. He was lying, it wasn't a primal part of the Dragon….but she didn't need to know that.

XX~XX~XX~XX

It didn't take the pair long to leave the Mountain, with some light still left they took a small back road that Raven had found his second time up to Ivarstead. Other than the occasional Troll or wolf pack; they found themselves at a cobblestone road, not far from Whiterun.

Passing an ancient Tower, the door to the tower had a small layer of caked dirt and blood; it looked abandoned.

"Don't worry about it." Raven said with a smile, he had removed his face mask a while ago; claiming to be hot.

"Worry about what?" Serana asked with a raised brow.

"We shouldn't hit any people coming up this road, I cleared this tower out some time ago." He explained with a small shrug.

Serana bit her lip and nodded, letting him walk a head. She could see the wind gently tug at his hair and it seemed to gleam in the moons light. He was relaxed, almost like nothing could ever happen.

That was when she heard a twig snap right behind her, focusing on her hearing; she heard hearts beating. Five of them, all human and from the size three males; spinning on her heel she saw them. They were part of the Dawnguard; they had their axes and warhammers at the ready.

She spotted a blur, it struck the first one with fury. Serana didn't waste any time calling upon lightning at throwing it to the enemy; the flash rippled through them, making some call out in pain. When she heard a heart stop, she used her powers to bring the dead to their side.

The dead soldier stood, reclaiming her axe and then started to hack at her friends. Serana reached down within her powers and threw a wall of lightning at the group. She saw the blur throw up a ward-shield, protecting himself from her attack. The heart beats stopped and she let her thrall fall, sinking to ash.

She looked at the blur, it was Raven; he had cleanly cut threw three of them with his blade and the other two fell from her. He started to look over the dead, occasionally stabbing one in the head.

They didn't speak until they were at the gates of Whiterun; Serana cleaned herself of blood but Raven let the liquid slowly dry. A Crow landed on his shoulder as they passed a waterfall, Nocturnal must have something interesting.

Being a Vampire, Serana's skin absorbed blood directly into her skin; though not as satisfying as drinking it does help. The guard approached the two armor clad individuals, he had a hand resting on his blade "Who goes there?" He barked.

"Wraith." He said stepping in front of Serana "Can we enter? Alain?"

The guard froze "Right…Right, let me get the door for you." He said more to himself than Raven. He walked to the gate and nodded to the other guard. Both let the gate open wide.

Whiterun was fairly attractive for a simple city, right at the gates there sat a Blacksmith; up the hill seemed to be an armory. Raven didn't say anything as he walked, he stood at the door of a home; next to the Blacksmith. Knocking once.

"_Where does the Raven rest?_" A female voice whispered.

"_At the Dusk._" He whispered back.

The door clicked a few times before they were let inside, to the normal person it would be seen as Raven letting someone into his home. The home was modest but higher class, the hollow sound under her feet told her that there was a basement.

A battle scared woman stood at the door, with a silver sword drawn and then placed in the crook of her neck. "Lydia!" Raven hissed, gripping her arm. "Stand down."

The woman's brown eyes looked at Raven before nodding once in understanding, removing her blade and then sheathing it into her belt "Welcome, Thane." She growled, with a cold glare.

"Go to your room and drink something, you can come down when you find your manners." He snapped coldly.

"_Such poor help._" Nocturnal whispered, heading for the rafters.

Lydia bowed her head and turned on her heels. Heading up the wooden steps. "Stay here." He said to her.

"Why?"

"I'm going to the companions; they don't really care for Vampires." He explained, heading up the steps himself. "I need my civilian clothes."

Serana nodded looking around and taking a seat at the oak wood table, cracking open one of the bottles of wine, letting it breathe and then pouring a glass. She heard Raven coming down the steps, looking over her breath hitched a little.

He wore a tight silver tunic, with a long black jacket; she could see twin ebony dagger's attached to his hip. Black pants with Leather boots, completed the look. His hair was pulled back elegantly, with a few loose stands hanging in his vision. The scarring and dark rings made him look like a warrior. "Shor's bones." She whispered gently.

Raven looked up and over at her, she quickly turned back to her wine. "Er. I'll be back." He said with a curious look. 'Is she blushing?' He asked himself.

Serana waved him off, sipping onto her goblet; so she wouldn't have to look at him. 'Gods, what is wrong with me.'

Raven rose a brow, but shrugged a little. Opening the door and leaving the small house; glancing around he locked the door just encase.

It took him less than ten minutes to enter the Mead Hall; he liked to think of it as the 'Den of Wolves', and he was the Alpha. Normally Raven used Stealth for his advantages but with the Companions, he had to use more direct attacks.

He glanced at a few of the whelps, one of them stood up "Hey, you don't belong here. Outsider." He chanted, with a cocky grin.

Raven smirked, and was about to remark when. "Sit down boy, before the Harbinger hurts you." A female voice called out from the steps of the underground. Aela, just the woman he wanted to see.

"So, what brings our Warrior hero? Kill any of the other gods?" The Huntress asked with a grin.

Raven let out a laugh "No, not today; though Bal is the next one on my list." At that she smirked "I do need that though." He said pointing to the key that was tucked between her chest piece.

"Shall I fetch it, or do you want to?" She asked batting her eyes a little, trying to play innocent.

Raven rolled his eyes "Aela, come on. I'd like to sleep some point today." He wined, holding out his hand.

Aela pouted "You're no fun." She said pulling the cord of from her chest piece, handing him the dragon bone key.

"Thank you." He said softly "Anything I need to know?"

"New Recruits." She said simply. Snapping her fingers and pointing to four people seated. "Outside you lot."

"Yes ma'am." A younger Imperial said brightly, his dark brown hair and bright silver eyes seem to dance with joy; he was wearing leather armor and had an iron sword on his hip.

The Nord that called him an Outsider stepped into the light, he was covered in scars and looked like a bear of a man. His dark black hair seemed to reach his shoulders and his beard hid his face. Steel Armor along his arms and shoulders (Leaving his chest bare) and Warhammer; at least he was armed.

A Nordic woman didn't say anything, she looked disinterested or lost; he'd seen that look before, she'd seen something tragic. Her bright blond hair covered half of her face, leaving only one green eye visible. Lightly armored, throwing knives and a steel dagger; most likely a stealth type or rogue.

A woodelf female was the last to stand, she'd been drinking wine; or maybe mead. She was dressed in a dark variant of Elven armor with a war axe to her hip. She had dark red hair tied into a pony tail, her dark eyes seemed calm and ready.

"I guess I'm testing them?" He asked, Aela nodded; leading him outside. "I'll need a sword." He said looking at the group before him, three youths and one adult; great.

"I have that, lad." Eorlund Grey-Mane shouted on the high rise of the Sky-Forge. He held onto a steel sword, it was wrapped in wolf leather.

He tossed it to the younger warrior.

Raven caught it easily, with a single fluid motion; he drew the sword and tossed the holster off to the side. He spun the blade in his hands, bringing it up to his face to observe it; it was carved elegantly with a pack of wolves rushing forward and was sharp as razors.

"I'm impressed Old Man." He called to his mentor of the Hammer.

The Forgemaster let out a laugh "You're always impressed with my work, lad." He called back "Show them the ropes, I have a few errands I could use done."

"Understood."

Raven looked at the group "You, Bear. Stand forward." He pointed to the giant man.

"Balti, runt." He growled, pulling his hammer off his back; then held onto it with one hand.

"Runt eh?" Raven said with a smirk "Come then." He stood straight, blade nearly touching his face.

The Crow took flight after whispering "_Don't hurt the poor fool too much._"

Balti rushed forward, jumping up and then bringing his hammer down. Raven spun on his heel, avoiding the blow; which cracked the ground below him. Balti tried to throw his shoulder at him, while the hammer held into the ground.

Raven took the attack, sliding along the ground. The smiles never leaving his face "That all?"

Those two words seem to send Balti into a rush, throwing his Hammer around and trying to attack the Harbinger. Raven simply avoided his attacks like they were child's play, after a minute or two of dodging and blocking.

Balti was dripping sweat, looking exhausted and he was forced to hold the hammer with two hands. Raven took this chance to charge forward, slamming his elbow into the man's solar plexus. This made the giant man fall to his knees gasping for air, Raven took this chance to kick the man in the face; cracking his nose in the process.

"Anyone tell me what he did wrong?" He asked to the other three, as the crow landed on his shoulder.

"_Other than being an idiot?_" Nocturnal whispered, Raven gave her a piercing look.

The Blond tucked a strand of hair behind her ear "He was angry, making his attacks predictable." She spoke in a simple tone, it was soft but he heard it.

Raven smirked "Good eye." He said grabbing Balti's chin, forcing him to look in the eye "Control that Anger, we might make a warrior of you."

Balti growled rubbing his jaw as he was let go.

"Until then; go home. You're not ready." He said firmly. Getting ready to face off with the other warriors; the young man was next.

Balti was the only one he felt unworthy of the Companions, anger would only get him killed or worse someone else. The Boy, Skoll was accepted, though eager to please; he had a good head for attack patterns and tired to mix it up a little.

The woodelf proved to be a better archer than an ax maiden; this didn't surprise him. She would be a welcome for Aela to train; her name was simply Nyanse. The blond, the blond he liked; Ivy was as fast as he was and could easily hit the knives out of his own hand. She easily made the rank and the grade; he welcomed Vilkas to be her Shield Brother for a few weeks, to see if she was truly worthy.

If she wasn't then he would offer her a spot on the Thieves Guild, she was that skilled with Stealth like attacks.

He took a seat on the steps outside, a flagon in his hands; sipping lightly on spring water.

"Anything else I should know?"

Aela shook her head "The Companions run themselves for the most part, I handle the wild beasts. Farkas handles nonhumans and Vilkas handles humans." She explained with a small shrug, but handed him a few scrolls "There are a few sightings of things we might like to have. When you have the time."

Raven nodded "Understood, thank you." He said with a smile, he stood up and turned on his heel "Tell the twins to stop beating on each other." He called out as he walked.

Aela grinned "Like they'll listen."

"Can't blame me for trying."

XX~XX~XX~XX

Raven entered Breeze Home to find two women currently in a death grip with each other, Lydia was on bottom with Serana on top. The housecarl's sword was imbedded into the wall above his bookcase; the pot of stew was thrown to the floor and Serana's new dagger rested inside the kicked around coals. Lydia was covered in scratches and burns; Serana had a few cuts herself but was faring better.

"You're not worthy of him! Fanged Bitch!" Lydia roared, they must not of heard him enter the house; he simply leaned on the doorway.

Serana didn't answer her, just increase pressure on the woman's neck.

Raven walked forward gripping Serana's chin, making her look at him. Her eyes seemed to soften under his gaze "Calm down." He whispered softly.

Serana nodded and let go of Lydia, which the Housecarl then kicked her off. With a small feral growl; when she was about to speak Raven pointed to the stairs. Lydia went up the steps without a word. "Come." He said simply, heading for a crate behind the steps.

Serana grabbed her dagger, the bitch was lucky she didn't lose fingers. She watched Raven move the crate off the side showing a trapdoor. He pressed his palm against it and a cracking sound could be heard almost like glass was broken.

"I placed an enchantment on the door." He said simply, lifting it up and sliding down it.

Serana was right on his heels, the place was barely six feet deep and five feet wide and had small candles; it looked like a secret library to the untrained eye. Serana knew better, while the books were priceless and the ordainments that rested in glass cases on the shelves were as well; the real treasure wasn't here.

Raven walked over to a bookshelf, with just books; they looked like they were held in place with a small bar. He pulled a book called '**Nightingales: Fact or Fiction?**' which she thought was quiet funny. A click sounded through the air and the bookshelf popped open, he pushed the shelf out and it showed a display case; inside rested an Elder Scroll.

"Now the keys." He whispered, conjuring a ball of light and stuck the keys into their slots "Mage, Assassin, Warrior, Thief, Dragon." He said turning each key in turn of the words.

The case clicked open, the Elder scroll gleamed in his hands. "Raven." Serana said softly "Keep it here."

"Why?"

"We still need to find my Mother, she'll have that last scroll." Serana reminded him, she rested a hand on his arm and pushed it lightly. Making the scroll rest back into the case, closing the lid and taking the Dragon-Key, slipping it into her pocket. "For now, I'll hold onto this."

Raven smiled at her, with a hint of sadness in his grin. "Thanks." He said closing the bookshelf behind him. "So any idea where your mother is?"

Serana shook her head "Not a clue, just that before we got to that Crypt; she was saying how she planned to go somewhere safe." She paused for a moment "Somewhere my Father would never look."

"I can't imagine a place your father wouldn't look, he's had all this time." He said crossing his arms and leaning on the book shelve.

"That's my thought too…" She said furrowing her brows in thought; she was cute when she did that. "Any ideas?"

"I doubt Hiding with the Dawngaurd would have worked." Raven said dully "Didn't you say something about your mother teaching you alchemy? Did she have a garden or something?"

Serana looked down, biting her lip for a second as she thought "The Courtyard!" She said suddenly, her eyes wide. "My Father hated it! It was too peaceful; when I tried to visit it, I found the way blocked off."

"Any other way?"

"There's an old dock, the last owners used to transport supplies; it should lead through the west tower." Serana grabbed his arm "Let's go!"

XX~XX~XX~XX

Normally Paarthurnax was a very calm, gentle and wise Dragon, through years of meditation he was able to stay off his anger and destructive ways. Now at the moment he was not "_You did what!?_" He roared at his disciples.

Arngeir held up his hands "_I do not understand._" He said with a look of confusion.

"_Raven is temperamental; he always has been and likely always will be. I have told you before Arngeir that the Dragonborn is above you._" The ancient Dragon growled out "_You are to teach him of the voice, no word is off limits to the blood of Akatosh; to deny him this is to deny you of breath._"

Arngeir took a step back, Wulfgar took a step forward "_Raven has not be limited from us, Master._" At this he kneeled "_The boy has even taken to creating his own words of power._"

Paarthurnax looked impressed, then let out a joy filled laugh "_Send him a message, I wish to hear these new words._" He spoke in a gentle upbeat tone "_Raven is always welcome to this Mountain, understood?_"

The Grey-beards whispered their apologizes and went to message the Dragonborn. This however left the Elder Dragon at a loss, no Dragonborn before has created his own shouts; maybe the first but then again he stole the power….. Raven had always been different, this made it even clearer to the Elder. He had this Darkness in his heart, a certain disregard for the rules and a cockiness that rivaled his Older Brothers; maybe Aludin had been reborn inside this mortal.

Maybe.

XX~XX~XX~XX

_**Hello, Hello you lovely people. Yes another Chapter has been added to this story. I like what one of my fans 'WanderersShadow101' has suggested, I believe I shall write a background story of all the main quests for the Guilds and Main story at some point. I think after this story is finished I shall do that, I even have plans for a follow up story; Dragonborn DLC.**_

_**So what did we have here? All that hard work gaining the scroll for not? Maybe at the moment, so how did the Dawn-Guard find our Anti-Heros? If only they left one alive, if only; why have we not seen a Vampire yet? Is the Dawn-Guard at play here?**_

_**I'll let you think it over, till next time. With Regards 'The Demon'.**_


End file.
